<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Their Little Mate (Volturi Kings) by Amberpoconuts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677059">Their Little Mate (Volturi Kings)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberpoconuts/pseuds/Amberpoconuts'>Amberpoconuts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Mates, Multi, Polyamory, True Mates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:27:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberpoconuts/pseuds/Amberpoconuts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>you died and where reincarnated into the twilight universe as Bella's sarcastic as hell cousin. </p><p>This is gonna be full of sarcastic comments, swearing, sex, and just over all not for kids. This story will be very lovey dovey so fair warning. I am trying very hard to put out good content so take it however you want just please no judgment. I'm figuring it out as I go so bare with me. I originally posted this on Wattpad but as I go back and re-edit old chapters I post them on here. if you would like to read the full book feel free to look it up on Wattpad. </p><p>I posted this book on here so I could get it to more people and I know there isn't a lot of volturi king fics on here. As I post this I am on chapter 41.</p><p> </p><p>Disclaimer: I own nothing besides my own characters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aro (Twilight)/Caius (Twilight)/Marcus (Twilight)/Original Character(s), Aro/Caius/Marcus (Twilight), The Volturi (Twilight) &amp; Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1. Amelia's info</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>hello anyone who is bothering to read this. this entire book is me posting the updated chapters slowly from an already almost done book i have on Wattpad. if you would like to read this book fully i would personally go to Wattpad since i can put pictures and gif's and I'm also have at least 40 chapters updated on there so far.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Before I died I was just an average girl, I went to school, got ok grades, smoked a little pot, and hung out with my friends. i had a mom and a dad and a little sister, my life wasn't perfect but it was mine and i loved it.<br/>I was driving home one night from my crappy job at a diner and suddenly I felt a car crash into mine and then nothing, only darkness. Next thing i know i wake up to a sudden disorienting flash of the brightest light you could ever imagine. I blinked open my eyes and looked around noticing I was on the side of the road.</p><p>I blink awake confused (...i thought i was dead...where am i?) I look around and see trees and a little house up ahead. I blink a few times and am confused (that...that house looks familiar. Where the hell am i? Well there's a cop car, might as well go knock on the door.) I stand up noticing i'm not injured (huh that's weird I could have sworn that car hit the drivers side....the drivers side...am i in a coma? Or dead? HOLY FUCKING SHIT ..DONT PANIC...DONT PANIC... go knock on the door get your barings, you got this.)</p><p>I get up and start stumbling to the house. It looks kinda familiar but I can't place from where. I knock on the door and lean against the wall of the house for support as I still feel groggy from whatever happened. The front door opens and there standing at the door was Bella...Bella from twilight…(what the fuck. what the fuck. what the absolute fuck? I thought the house was familiar but this is fucking crazy.)She looks at me kinda funny then says "hey lia we have been waiting for you all day". </p><p>I blink a couple times and kinda stare at her (ok amelia get it together just roll with this you have to be dreaming.) I figured I had to say something and in my brilliance I said " uh hi, I..I don't know where I am can you help me? I saw the cop car outside and..and I just didn't know what to do. I have no idea how I got here. Oh, and why do you know my name?" She looked at me obviously concerned and called out for her dad. </p><p>Charlie walks up and asks what was happening and Bella says "Charlie, lia needs help she doesn't know where she is or who we are". He turned to me very concerned and asked if I was ok. (Oh my god this is really happening I..I don't know if this is a dream or if I'm dead. shit I got distracted, concerned police in front of you Amelia get on that.) "I don't know what's going on. Can you help me? I thought I was in a car crash and I woke up outside but I didn't see my car or anything and I don't feel any pain besides a bit of fuzziness in my head" I said. He looked really concerned and had me get in his cruiser to take to the hospital.</p><p>When we get to the hospital he checks me in under Amelia swan which confuses me even more. (That was weird, maybe i'm actually a swan now? Maybe this is how I can be a part of this. Let's just roll with it for now we won't freak out till we see the Cullens)...with that thought I followed the nurse.</p><p>After getting checked over by a doctor and not trying to have a heart attack in the meantime Charlie takes me back to the house. "Ok, I'm guessing you are wondering what's going on?" He asked during the car ride. I said "yea but I figured you have your reasons. I don't really know where I'm gonna go. Would it be ok if I stayed on the couch or something?"( I know i should be freaking out but something in me is just telling me to go with it that this is supposed to happen. I wonder if it's the story trying to fit me in?) He looked a little shocked and blinked at me a few times before saying "honey your name is Amelia Swan, you were coming to live with me after your family passed. We were starting to get worried after you didn't show up for a few hours and then suddenly you're on the porch not knowing who you are". I was shocked and a bit confused, but like I said roll with it so I said "do the doctors know why I couldn't remember anything?".</p><p> I realised that I should probably act sad about losing my family but it's hard to miss someone you don't know. (Wait...i'm never gonna see my family again....am i?)...and with that thought i didn't have to fake being sad. "They said that without any physical trauma they wouldn't be able to tell. But if your memory doesn't return in a few months, we should go back in and make sure it's not anything too serious" he said with a reassuring smile."oh, ok well is there anything I should know before we get back to the house?" I asked trying to get an idea of when in the books I was.</p><p>He smiled at me and said "well don't take anything Bella says to heart, she is having a ruff time after her boyfriend left" he seemed to deflate as he talked. (huh... I wonder if we're in new moon? If so I totally wanna meet the volturi. I have always been a big fan of them and never got how they were the villains, the laws vampires have can be followed by children it's not that hard. Oh shit gotta sad charlie in front of me, gotta deal with that.) "Well I'll try and help anyway I can" I said with a smile as I reached over and gave his shoulder a squeeze.</p><p>He seemed shocked. I offered my help and said "it's fine, I appreciate the concern. Her boyfriend and his family left a few months ago and she has not handled it well. Having nightmares and completely shutting down... I hope having you around helps, you know, having someone her age around" His face gained a small smile as he finished talking and I really realized what that whole situation does to charlie. "I'm so sorry you and her have to go through that if it's any consultation he sounds like a dick and I'm sure you're doing everything you can. I'll try to help anyway I can" i gave him a genuine smile and hoped it helped. "Thank you, I really appreciate it" he said and then went back to driving.</p><p>After a few minutes we pulled up to the house (well let the show begin.) I thought as we walked up to the door. Bella was sitting on the couch staring at nothing when we walked in. I went and sat besides her "hi Bella I don't really remember you, or anyone for that matter. How about we start with this, hi im Amelia" I said with a smile. She looked at me kinda confused and then glanced at her dad. "Uhh yeah my name is Bella, and none of that was your fault. I'm glad you're ok though, even if you can't remember" she seemed genuine but there was something about the way she said it that I could tell she didn't really care. Charlie pitched in and said " she will be staying in the spare room up in the attic" I could tell she didn't care enough to complain. "Oh well ok....im gonna go to jakes" she started to get up and I just said "see ya around" she gave me a nod as she walked out. "Well that went well" I said to charlie after bella left he just gave me a smile and asked if i wanted pizza (ok this won't be so bad)<br/>----------------------------------------------------<br/>Ok im sure you figured out i have no idea what i'm doing .her thoughts are presented like this and instead of researching other languages and translations, when the text is like this when they are speaking in another language. Besides pet names. Also i don't know any medical shit dont judge me i winged it. Lol<br/>P.s hey guys this is me coming back after like chapter 25 has already been written. I noticed most people stop reading after the first two or three chapters and I wanted to say I definitely started figuring out my shit around chapter 7. So if you could bear with me for a bit I would really appreciate it. Thanks. happy reading</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2. One Month Later</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ok so living with Bella was not what I expected...at all. She is honestly kinda a bitch everytime I try and talk to her she either gives me the cold shoulder or acts like I don't exist at all. The first week wasn't so bad mainly cuz she was still basically comatose but after she started to get better she turned out so much different then the books portrayed her as. She isn't evil she just isn't the innocent little flower they present her as. I kinda just left her alone and did my own thing waiting for the cliff diving incident. I'm just sitting on the couch working on online school on the computer. I convinced Charlie to let me just do classes online till I graduate since I'm 17 Bella was pissed, but he didn't see a problem with it once I explained it will let me graduate early and get a job.</p><p>           I'm sitting minding my own business when there is knocking on the door (god I hope that is finally Alice. I'm so done with dealing with Bella I honestly am debating getting her killed when we get to volterra but I don't wanna make any decisions for obvious reasons i.e alice._ </p><p>             I get up and answer the door and yep its alice (FUCKING FINALLY) "hi can I help you?" I ask with a friendly smile. "Um who are you?" she asked rudely while giving me a once over. Ok this is getting ridiculous did the books seriously get things this wrong? (Ok ..ok don't jump to conclusions she's stressed. She thinks Bellas dead. At least give her one more chance.) "Hi, I'm Amelia, I'm Bella's cousin. Can I help you?" She gives me a super fake smile. "Oh ok i'm Alice I really need to come in and wait for bella" she said as she just walked past me into the house. (Breath... breath Amelia don't lose your shit. Maybe I can sneak into the woods for a joint before I crash the save Edward party) "um fine but I don't know when she will be back she went cliff diving with a friend" I said as I went and sat back on my spot on the couch. Alice just ignores me and sits on the other side of the couch waiting for Bella. (Ok that's it, she's on the kill list too... no decisions. no decisions.)</p><p>After 20 minutes of waiting for Bella and trying not to make any decisions she finally walked through the door and ran to Alice and hugged her. I kinda zone out in my own thoughts god I can't wait to get to the kings and tell them all about the Cullens shit.(I was gonna be nice but after the way Alice and Bella have acted I know they won't be like the books. I'm actually kinda excited for some reason I don't really know why but whenever I think about the kings I get all warm and fuzzy. It could be I'm just a fan girl but I have my theories. I just don't wanna get my hopes up incase there wrong.)</p><p>           I was brought back to the real world when I heard Bella screaming at Jake for not letting her talk to Edward. I walk to the kitchen and say "hey Bella it's gonna be ok calm down I got you" see while I hate bella she doesn't know that and thinks I really like her. "Lia you don't get it ok? You don't get anything" she said while glaring at me. (If only she knew) "I don't get what bella? that you are letting the guy who treated you like trash effect you like this?" I saw her eyes drop when I said that and Jake smiled with an i told u so look on his face (yea dont like him either.) Suddenly Alice runs in saying Edwards is going to the volturi to get himself killed. I put a fake confused face then made it look like I came to a decision while Alice and Bella were talking about going to Italy so when they started for the door I knew what to do. </p><p>     "I'm going with you" they all turned and looked at me after that. "No way it's too dangerous" Alice said and Bella nodded. "If it's too dangerous for me, it's too dangerous for Bella. I'm not letting her go alone" I said, giving Alice and Bella a determined look. Alice looked like she had a vision then agreed to let me come with a little smirk on her face. I got in The car and tuned out all of Jake and Bella melodramatic bullshit and waited for the car to go. (Well looks I won't have time to get stoned. Eh whatever I can always do that later)</p><p>While on the plane I started thinking through what I was going to do. (I know Aro won't kill me since I'm interesting...I still can't believe I have a gift especially while human. But hey I wouldn't believe I’m in twilight either.)</p><p>(Flash back)</p><p>I walked into the backyard enjoying the forest trying to have a few minute break from Bella’s screaming. I walk a little ways into the forest where I keep my stash, I sit down on my log with my bare feet in the grass and just look at the stars after I light my joint.( I can't believe i'm here. This is insane.) My thoughts are cut off with another piercing scream and I flinch and turn my head around worried that Charlie will catch me smoking. I felt something weird by my feet when I got scared and looked down. </p><p>A bunch of flowers sprung up and grew around my feet almost like they were trying to comfort me. "Holy shit what was that?" I said startled. (Well fuck I think I have a power ....thats...SO FUCKING COOL HELL YES) I got up and did a little happy dance cuz come on who dousnt want some kind of power, that is so cool. I finish my joint while trying to mess with my powers then go inside.</p><p>(End of flashback)</p><p>So yea, I have powers and I know Aro is obsessed with powers so I'm not worried about him killing me even though they're not that strong now I know once I'm turned they will be great. (I'm hoping I can just blend into the background until the end. I kinda wanna see Edward get pained.) I start giggling at the thought of his face and Alice looks at me weird, Bella being too in her own world to notice. I just shrug and put in my headphones for the rest of the flight (Italy here I come)<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>Disclaimer: i own nothing but my own original character</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3. The Kings P.O.V</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey to anyone who has started reading this book i also have it posted on Wattpad and it has pictures and gif's in it. i cant figure out how to put them on here but i have this book on wattpad first and im slowly adding it to here. i have all the way up to chapter 41 posted so far so if u wanna pop over there i would.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The three vampire ancient kings sat in their thrones thinking about their mate. They were excited but worried about how she would react to them as they can tell she is human and getting closer, Marcus seeing the bonds getting closer together.<br/>

It was an interesting day when suddenly a month ago a bright gold bond conected them together and branched off to there mate from their hearts. It was the first time in a thousand years Marcus showed any emotion as he sprang from his throne with a consecrated look on his face which soon morphed to a smile shocking his brothers. When Marcus informed them that they had a true mate they were both ecstatic, they have each had a mate bond before but those are rather common, it was not the same as a true mate bond. A true mate bond meant they were truly destined while a regular mate bond just meant compatibility.<br/>

The three kings immediately had a room made between theirs which would hopefully be for all of them to enjoy together but will also be just there mates till she is comfortable with sharing a room. They got so excited when Marcus saw the bond lines converging meaning their mate was coming closer. They could only hope she was coming to them because they will worship her like no other. There was no concern about the wives as they had been wanting to leave the tower and have freedom for years, so when presented the chance they jumped on it.<br/>

The wives did have a word of advice for the kings as they left though "Don't you dare lock her in a tower, you can't treat her the same as us" Suplicia said. "It would ruin your bond as it had ruined ours" Athenodora chipped in. The kings seem slightly offended but understand that it was advice not criticism, or at least a bit of both, regardless they agreed wholeheartedly with them. "We would never do that to our true mate, already we would do anything to see her happy" Marcus reassured. "Not to mention the fact she is from this Era, I don't think she would take very kindly to us trying to control her at all, let alone locking her in the tower" Aro cut in while Caius nodded behind him. With that the former queens were off to their new lives and the new queen was coming for her mates and her throne.<br/>
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>
Disclaimer: i own nothing but my own original character</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 4. Meeting The Kings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey guys since i cant put pictures and i re edit these then post them on here if u see xxx it means that there was apicture there. and if u wanna see them go to wattpad and read the book there.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I watched as Bella kissed Edward and just scoffed which made him look up at me. "Who's this Bella?" He asked her when they finally stopped sucking each other's faces off. "I’m Amelia. I'm Bella's cousin and I'm staying with Bella and Charlie right now, I'm here for morale support" I gave him a smile and wave. "More like you made us bring you" Bella mumbled and Edward gave me a confused look. (I wonder if he can hear my thoughts?) After that thought he had an alarmed look on his face but before he could say anything Felix and Demitri showed up. Edward told us to go to the festival but of course they say "no, the girls come with us" he tried to protest till Alice then Jane showed up but it was Jane so he started walking. </p><p> </p><p>Dude just do what Jane says I don't wanna get pained) Edward looks at me with a freaked out look on his face, probably cuz I know what's going on. (Yea I know you're a vampire, sparkles. Now wipe that look of your face so you don't get me killed) he immediately put a neutral look on his face but I could see in his eyes how confused he was and I smirked a little (hah not even the good type of vampire. God I wish I was in vampire diaries instead of twilight at least there vampires can sleep.) I tried to just stay in the back and not draw attention to myself (yet.)  As we approached the throne room the warm fuzzy feeling got stronger and it was really hard to get my thoughts straight as the throne room doors were opened. I didn't even get to hear Alec's sarcastic crappy counting because I was so distracted by the gorgeous men on the thrones.</p><p> </p><p>          I know who they are obviously but it still doesn't stop my thoughts (oh my fucking god they are so hot why are they so hot they didn't look like this in the movies. GOD I JUST WANNA KISS THEM) Edward gave me an alarmed look at hearing my thoughts but I don't know if it's the movie thing or the kiss thing and I don't care as the three gorgeous kings get up from their thrones and run to me. They surround me and start to hug me while saying "mate" "we have found you" and "and you are more beautiful than we could have imagined mi amore" I couldn't tell who said what, I can just tell I was loving it until Bella had to ruin the moment.</p><p> "Amelia what the hell are you doing?" She practically screamed. Which in turn makes my mates turn and hiss at her as I leveled her with a glare. (I fucking new it they are my mates...yay head happy dance.) She shrunk back behind Edward who was scowling at us. "Ah young Bella is alive, I do love happy endings" Aro says and then leaves my side to take Edward's hand. I look at my other two mates and say "hello I’m Amelia" I give them a timid smile. </p><p>They both smile at me adoringly "hello cara mia, I am Marcus and this is Caius, do you understand what is happening?" He asked while lovingly holding my cheek as Caius snuggles into my neck. I give him a nod and smile "yes I understand Marcus, I'm your guy’s mate right?" They nod and nuzzle into me more and I am loving it until I suddenly hear screaming and tune back in to what's happening around me.</p><p>Xxxx</p><p>  Jane has Edward pained and I burst out laughing " YES, finally I've been waiting for that for a damn mouth" I screamed which seemed to shock everyone as they were now staring at me. "Don't mind me go back to what you were doing" I say as I cuddle into my mates and enjoy the feelings of tingles up my body. Bella looked at me shocked and angry before screaming for Aro to pain her instead. Aro gave me an amused look and then went back to the task at hand. </p><p>          I kinda spaced out till I heard Aro's angry growl directed at Alice "YOU DARE USE ARE MATE? I should have your head" Aro is fuming while Alice looks scared "but..but I brought her to you...I thought you would be pleased" Alice glances at me but quickly looks away at the growls from my other two mates. <br/>"You think we would be pleased at you using our mate like a bargaining chip? She is our mate. Are everything. You will NEVER DISRESPECT HER AGAIN otherwise you will be begging for death" Caius spat at her and Edward. I wrapped my arms around him and brought my lips to his ear "don't kill them yet. We need them alive for now. Why don't you take me to my room, my kings" I purred the "my kings" in his ear and I can tell it was received well as next thing I know I'm in his arms with him walking down the hall and Marcus trailing behind. I can hear Aro dismissing them and following. (Mmmhhh this will be fun.)<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>Disclaimer: i own nothing but my own original character</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 5. Time For The Big Reveal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i will repeat guys this is way better formatted on wattpad. well at least if your reading on your phone. oh p.s there is a smutt scene in this one. i do put warnings before. </p><p>ok i just posted this and as i was checking it over i realized something.... while i copy and past it with certian parts in bold and italics....it doesn't fucking come thrue on here.....sooooo i don't know if any of you stuck around long anof to figure this out.....but if its been confusing that's why.... i have gone back and fixed the other chapters so you can tell when its her thoughts but i still strongly recommend you go over to wattpadd. honestly i have 40 chapters to this book on there as i write this. i only post to this one as i go back and edit previous chapters.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Caius places me on my feet in one of the biggest, most beautiful rooms I have ever seen. They see my stunned face and chuckle to themselves. I look around and go and take a seat in the sitting room area.</p><p>Xx</p><p>I can tell they are nervous about how I will react or maybe just nervous in general "well I guess you should probably know that I know about vampires" squeaked out. They look kinda shocked at my statement so I just say "come on I knew we were mates this shouldn't be a shock. Hell, I even laughed when you tortured Dickward. Do you really think that would have been my reaction if I didn't know what was going on?" I can see them nod at my point and come sit by me while still giving me space. "and that doesn't bother you? What we are doesn't bother you?" I heard from Marcus while Aro said "and how did you come to know about us?" While Caius chose to stay silent and observe.</p><p> (Huh I wouldn't peg Caius for the observant one.) I smiled at them before answering "Of course it doesn't bother me and to answer your questions I knew about you the second I entered this world a month ago" well now they looked really confused.</p><p>"Ok before you start asking all the questions I’ll explain" then I went on to explain that I died and woke up outside Bella's house. "While that is interesting lovely, it doesn't answer how you know about us" Caius said. (Ever the observant king isn't he?) I spare them each a glance then start my explanation "well before I died and woke up here the world I was in was very different, this whole world was a book series and then a movie. I know pretty much everything that was gonna happen...well at least what was gonna happen before I came" I said with an uneasy smile directed at them.</p><p>They kinda looked at me like I was crazy so I rushed to explain "ok don't look at me like that how else would I know who you are or that Caius paints or that Aro can read minds with a single touch or that Marcus is a bookworm and can see bonds. How else would I know what Jane and Alec can do or about Demetri and Felix?" I can tell they are starting to believe me but they won't unless I give them proof so I just offer Aro my hand (god this is gonna be embarrassing when he sees all the fantasies I've had about him and his brothers even before all this happened. Don't judge me too hard baby otherwise it will be a while till you get any) I think knowing Aro will see it in a second."Here I can tell you don't fully believe me. It's ok I wouldn't either" he looks hesitant most likely not wanting to push my boundaries "its ok Aro I trust you" he smiles at me and takes my hand. </p><p>I can tell he was amused about my comment when he came out but also concerned with what he saw. "Its true brothers, it seems the Cullens are much stronger than we give them credit for" he said as he started pacing across the room. Marcus and Caius look concerned but seem not to understand so I fill them in "he's talking about the last movie where they all prove they could beat you. Don't worry though I've been thinking about how to change the outcomes and I think I may have a few good ideas" they look at me shocked at first then nod at me to continue. "Well for one, Bella can not become a vampire with her shield otherwise they will have a distinct advantage over us. Unless she decides to join the Volturi then that would solve that problem" when I said that Marcus and Caius looked shocked while Aro looked slightly more put together, having seen my thoughts. "The girl is a shield?" Marcus askes. </p><p>"Yes, an exceptionally powerful one who can protect an entire army from mental attacks" I answered. They seemed impressed and I could tell they were going to try and get her to join the guard. "I don't know how likely it is that she will join us, if she won't she will definitely have to be killed before she turns. We should also kill Edward and Alice but we need a reason first" I said. Aro looked like he swallowed a lemon so I hugged him and whispered "Don't worry if you have their heads you can still use their abilities when you touch them. It would eliminate the threat and also give you the abilities''. </p><p>He looked at me with awe and reverence at that "you are brilliant mi amore I never even thought of that. You will make a brilliant queen" he said with a smile. (Aww he is so sweet...maybe I should kiss him...is it too soon? Eh where mates fuck it) and so I leaned forward and kissed him and it was amazing. I felt sparks all over as his lips moved against mine, it felt right almost like a piece of my heart that I didn't know was missing suddenly fell into place. I was so distracted I didn't feel the second pain of lips latch onto my neck and the 3 pairs of hands that started caressing my body all over. I couldn't help but moan (oh god I want them so bad. How can I be so horny yet still a virgin? God if they tried I would definitely let them have me.) I heard Aro let out a low growl at my thoughts as he started kissing my neck while I caught my breath. </p><p>"If you dont stop making those beautiful noises we won't be able to stop ourselves from claiming you" Caius said with a low growl. I whimpered at that and ground my ass against his erection (god should I let them? I've never felt like this before and they are only kissing me...if I let them will they think I'm a slut? God why am I moving so fast this isn't like me.) Aro let out a growl at that thought "we would love to claim you mi amore and we would never judge you, especially for wanting to be with us" when he said that Marcus turned me to face him and grabbed my face into his hands "carissma we want to claim you more than anything else in the world to make you scream are names as we mark you as ours. Don't ever feel bad for wanting us, it is natural with the bond for things to move fast do not be ashamed. True mates normally claim each other immediately, its normal carissma" Marcus reassured. I hugged him tight as affection for him swelled in my heart "you know for not being able to read my thoughts that was pretty spot on" I said with a smirk before kissing him.</p><p> </p><p>Smut ahead (fair warning read at your own leisure.it's also fairly kinky not like bdsm kinky but still kinky lol U HAVE BEEN WARNED)</p><p> </p><p>As the kiss got more heated and I needed to breathe he moved his kisses to my neck and I moaned from the feeling. "Please... please claim me ...i'm yours ..all of yours" I said inbetween pants. (God they have me begging without even doing anything.) After those words left my mouth I heard three of the hottest growls ever that sent heat straight to my core. I was spun into Caius's arms and told to jump, which I immediately did and wrapped my legs around his waist. He dropped me on a bed and I only had a second to look around before there were hands and mouths all over me.</p><p>xx</p><p> </p><p>"Cara mia you need to tell us now if you want to stop we will not be able to hold back any longer if we continue" Marcus said with a growl in his voice that had me trembling in anticipation (what a gentleman.) "I want you..I want you all please take me" after I said that they pounced. I barely felt it as they tore my clothes to shreds but I could tell when they all growled at my naked form. Immediately I felt Aro's mouth on one of my nipples while Caius kissed me and played with the other nipple. I felt Marcus start to kiss up my legs then slowly open then and kiss up the inside of my thighs till he reached his destination. I was a moaning screaming mess and it was amazing, eventually they stopped playing after I begged them to claim me. "Who do you want to take you first, beautiful? We won't be jealous but we need you to tell us" Caius asked as he continued to kiss my body.</p><p> </p><p> It all felt so good and I wanted them all equally but I also knew I couldn't take them all for my first time as anal was not something I was prepared for yet. "Oh god .. I can't choose...please one of you just go first please... I need you" I can tell they wanted me to choose but knew I couldn't as it would almost go against the bond so they looked at eachother and silently chose Marcus to be first (huh I guess three thousand years let you be able to talk with a look.) "Mi amore this will hurt but we will try and make it as good as possible" Marcus said as he lined himself up with my entrance. Aro started to kiss me to distract me while Caius played with my nipples. </p><p>It felt so good I barely felt when Marcus started to enter me. It didn't necessarily hurt but it wasn't comfortable either, after a few thrusts the pain disappeared and I started moaning loudly while he picked up the pace. "Oh god it feels so good...i didn't know it could feel so good.... oh god ..MARCUS" once I screamed his name he started raming into me furiously while growling "ah fuck... your so tight baby...im gonna mark you...im gonna paint your insides and claim you as mine.... tell us baby girl who do you belong to?" He started out in a mumble but then it turned into a growling that was so hot I could barely stand it (oh my god that was the hottest thing I've ever heard. I have never been kinky but the way he just said that made me almost cum.) "You baby I belong to all of you...oh god please im so close" he growled even louder and started ramming into me even harder than before if that was possible. "Yes cum for me... cum for me while I mark you as mine" and with that I was a shaking mess on his cock as he came with a rawr inside me and bit into the side of my neck. It didn't hurt at all, it actually felt amazing and made me cum even harder.</p><p>It was about a minute before he pulled out and once he did I was almost immediately flipped onto my stomach. I received a light smack on my ass with the deep command of "ass up" from Caius. I don't know why but I immediately did as he commanded which received me an approving growl from my mates for. "Mmm baby girl I think it's our turn now" I nodded frantically still wanting my other two mates though I was slightly confused at his wording until he rammed into me causing me to moan.</p><p>Next thing I know he is pulling my hair lightly to make me get on all fours instead of having my chest against the bed "now baby girl, we would never make you do anything you didn't wanna do but would you be willing to take 2 of us at once?" Caius asked as he was balls deep behind me. I let out a slight wimper of confusion till I saw Aro in front of me with his cock in his hand. I immediately knew what they wanted and was more than happy to give it to them, Aro saw this in my thoughts and took my hair into a ponytail with his fist and guided my head to his erection. I gladly opened my mouth for him and took his tip into it and started swirling my tongue the way I heard guys like it.</p><p>Almost instantly Caius started to pound into me, pushing me further onto Aros' cock. It felt amazing to be fucked like this, it caused my eyes to roll into the back of my head and I was almost immediately cuming on them especially when Caius started rubbing my clit. After about 10 minutes of absolute bliss Caius stilled inside me getting as deep as possible while I felt his cum pouring into me. I felt him bite into my shoulder the same way Marcus did. </p><p>Aro luckily hadn't come yet as at this point I had a new found love for my mate's semen being inside me and I wanted all of his when he marked me. Hearing this from my thoughts he growled loudly and pulled me up into a steaming kiss while Caius had yet to pull out. "Do you want my cum inside you mi amore ... do you like being claimed by us?" I knew he knew the answer but wanted me to say it. "Yes please i need you... it feels so good to have you all inside me...please take me..." I said the last part hesitantly quite embarrassed for what I wanted but was encouraged when his eyes turned black and I heard the approving growls from my other two mates. At that he pulled me from Caius and pushed me down in a similar position I started at with Caius but instead he held my hands in his grip. </p><p>It felt so dominating and possessive but I couldn't bring myself to do anything but love it. "U wanna be taken kitten? ...Oh i'll claim you..mark you as mine...now take it" and with that he shoved his cock all the way in with one sudden hard thrust that had me almost seeing stars. He pounded into me relentlessly, to the point where I was screaming but still begging for more. Just as I was getting desperate for something, I didn't know what my head was forced up and a cock shoved into my mouth. The hand in my hair and the cock in my mouth belonged to Marcus. I looked up at him with innocent eyes and he growled at seeing his cock in my mouth while I was being pounded from behind. I didn't want to neglect my other mate so I searched for him with my hand and began to jack him off as well. After some time we were all lying in a heap with me in the middle and my mates surrounding me purring. "Sleep beautiful we will be here when you wake" said Aro "yes go to sleep babygirl you were amazing. get some rest, you need it" Caius said while Marcus just hummed in agreement and kissed my forehead. I fell asleep the happiest I have ever been<br/>
---------------------------------<br/>
Ok i know that was graphic and early but i also want to make this a very lovey dovey romance where things move quick. And no kink shaming people if you don't like it then don't read the smut it's that simple<br/>
Disclaimer: i own nothing but my own original character</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 6. Talking To My Mates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I will say it again please go read this on wattpad it makes no sense on here.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke up sore but so happy. I could tell my mates were still around me "mmm how long have i been asleep?" I asked, feeling groggy. "Only a few hours love, how are you feeling?" Caius asked. "Mmm great i'll be back in a minute" as i said that i got up and headed to the bathroom (oh my god this is the biggest bathroom I have ever been in)</p><p>Xx</p><p>(IT HAS ITS OWN SITTING AREA. Damn I'm gonna be spoiled from now on huh?) I finished up my bathroom activities and went back out to see my mates dressed and ready. i plopped onto the bed and started talking "ok so I'm guessing you guys want me to move in?" I asked. "Of course my love, we want you safe with us not around those idiot Cullens" Caius says while my two other mates nod in agreement.<br/>"I have no problem with that there are just a few things I wanna talk about first" they didn't seem to have an issue with that. (Honestly they were probably just happy I wanted to stay in the first place.) "And those are?" Marcus asked. " well I'm in online school so that's not an issue but i will need to go back to get my stuff and...." I trailed off thinking they wouldn't let me keep my baby's. The idea of just leaving them instantly made me upset and my mates noticed. They all looked concerned till Aro reached out to see what was wrong and just smiled at me when he figured it out. "Carissma of course you can bring them it won't be a bother" I instantly launched myself at him and hugged him while giving him kisses all over his face which he seemed to love.<br/>The moment was ruined by Caius growling out "bring who?" He seemed to be getting the wrong idea as was Marcus so I leaned towards Aro and stuck my head in his shoulder not liking them being angry. "Calm brother, just her cats no reason to upset are mate over it" they instantly calmed down and pulled me from Aro giving me kisses and cuddles "I'm sorry mi amore, of course you can bring your cats. You can have as many animals as your heart desires" I was about to answer him before Aro did it for me "careful brother if that were true the castle would become quite full. You can have a reasonable amount of pets love" I was just happy they were letting me keep my boys there are the sweetest little shits on the planet and I could never ever leave them. <br/>After having a long discussion with my mates it was decided I would fly back on there private jet with Caius as he was the most protective of my mates and I felt safer with him around (I know I can take care of my self but i really feel like the Cullen's or Bella will do something stupid if I was alone and I don't wanna take the chance) I told my mates as much and they agreed, hence Caius.<br/>We all agreed to let things play out for now unless they step over the line.( I kinda hope they do just so I can see Caius rip them apart ...damn that would be hot) so when my mates walk me out to the reception Bella and the Cullen's are still there. First thing that happens is Bella demanding answers...typical "Amelia where the hell have you been?" She demands. "You do not make demands of the queen human, try that again and you will not be given the choice of immortality" Caius snapped while growling at Bella. </p><p>Bella looked petrified and hid behind Edward while he growled "baby it's fine, but I would refrain from doing that in the future Bella though you won't have to for long since I'm just coming back to grab the boys and my stuff" Edward and Alice looked at me appalled. "You would let your mate have other men?" Edward asked while eyeing me with judgy eyes. My eyes darkened as I took a step forward "my mates do not control me they respect me as an equal as any good mate does, not try to control me" I said with ice in my tone. He didn't seem fazed by my statement and just looked at me with scorn and judgment "wow I thought you were a slut for sleeping with three men but having boy toys on the side really takes the cake" he says.</p><p> Caius growled menacingly as I started to feel self conscious and step towards him for support just as my other mates walked in hearing the whole conversation. "My boys are my cats Dickward, how could anyone want to be with such a sexist asshole who leaves them in the woods to die I have no fucking clue" I say before storming off.<br/>What I didn't see was Bella's face as I said all that, one of realization, well before my mates literally tore him apart for hurting me. You don't hurt a queen because any good king defends his queen and she has 3 very good kings.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 7. Comfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>please just go to watt pad. if you are persistent i put her thoughts in parenthesis now instead of you not being able to tell.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I went straight back to the room I was in before with my mates and laid in the bed. I tried not to let that idiot's words hurt me but he hit one of my insecurities on the head. (It is not slutty to be with your mates...there your mates...then why do i feel slutty?...uhh) I laid there for a few minutes with tears in my eyes. I needed my mates. I barely know them but they make me feel safe and loved and like i could do anything and they wouldn't ever judge me and that's what i needed right now.</p><p> </p><p>That's how my mates found me a few minutes later, curled up in bed with tears in my eyes. They instantly wrapped themselves around me and started purring."Don't listen to that imbecile he has no idea what he was talking about" Aro reassured me. "He has been dealt with severely and will not be a problem anymore my love please don't take his insignificant opinion to heart" Caius says while kissing my neck lovingly. "What did you do with him?" I mumbled between sniffles. "Just dismembered him, he hasn't been set on fire...yet ...that is up to you cara mia" Marcus replied. (Hmmm what to do what to do ....OH i know) "ok I have two ideas I'll give you guys the option. First we put him back together without his "little friend", maybe that will teach him to respect women. Or we could sentence him to community service which would be like a year of you using his gift and if he is a pain in the ass you can always just use the head..." they looked at me shocked but also impressed "you are made for us carissma, those are brilliant I do not know how we will ever choose" Caius says. "Mi amore can you tell me more about this community service idea i have never thought of such a thing?" Aro asked, seemingly intrigued by the idea of temporary service.</p><p>"Well it would be for people who didn't do something bad enough to warrant execution but still need to be punished. You could make them sign a contract saying they will give their service for a certain amount of time depending on what they did. Though there should always be the option of death instead but I know what I would choose" I explained with a shrug. Suddenly Marcus springs up with a smirk on his face "oh i know we will give Edward the option himself either lose his appendage or be in servitude for up to a year. I honestly don't know what the boy would pick but i am eager to find out" he had an expression on his face that i have not seen on Marcus before, it was dark, it was sexy. His eyes turned black as he smelled my arousal and he smirked at me "mmm I can smell you baby girl" he growled and started nibbling on my neck. Me and my mates started a very fun morning.</p><p>After a fun morning with my mates (wink wink) they took me to the kitchens to get some food. When we got there Bella was there "hey lia I'm really sorry about Edward he was way out of line" she said and it actually seemed genuine. "You don't need to apologize for him Bella , he is his own idiot. I just think you should really look at who you're signing up to be with. He seems very controlling" when I said that she didn't get mad like I expected she only looked down at her plate. I give my mates the signal to shew and they leave me to do their work.</p><p>"Bella you know you don't have to be with him right? You should be with someone who makes you happy" she smiled at me and seem to come to a realization "Yea I've been thinking about him since that incident and I just don't know if i wanna be with someone who would treat anyone like how he treated you, I just don't know, we are mates so maybe i'm overreacting" I give her a look "what?" I just raise an eyebrow.<br/>"Are you sure you're actually mates because if he told you that I don't think he is a reliable source of information" as i said that her eyes got really big like a lightbulb just went off. "Is there any way to check? I just always believed him but seeing you with your mates kinda makes me doubt he is mine" she actually seemed excited at the prospect of not being mates which in itself gave me the answer. "Bella the fact you seem relieved definitely says your not mates or true mates but if you want i can ask Marcus?" She nodded eagerly. </p><p>Since I finished my breakfast I got up and walked out of the kitchen to see Jane and Alec "hello my queen, we are your personal guard if one of the kings are not present." Alec says in a way of explaining their presence "is there anything we can do for you my queen?" Jane askes. "Oh well hello, nice to see you again. Would it be too much trouble to take me to Marcus?" I asked. They nodded and started walking, I motioned for Bella to follow me and off we went.</p><p>We were led to a big oak door which the twins knocked on "this is master Marcus's office" Jane explained. As the door opened and I was greeted by my mate I jumped in his arms and gave him a small kiss, nothing too intimate since we have company "hey baby can we get your help with something real quick?" I asked with a smile while letting him go. He smiled at my affection so big I'm pretty sure I could have asked for anything and he would have gotten it for me "of course cara mia I'll help with whatever I can, what seems to be the problem?" He led me into his office</p><p>Bella and I sat down in the surprisingly comfy chairs while the twins waited outside the door. "So what is the problem cara mia?" He asked after sitting down into his chair. "It's not necessarily a problem, we were just wondering what bond Bella and Edward share?" He seemed kind of surprised I asked but otherwise not perturbed by it. "Well Bella and Edward share a la tua cantante bond" he said.</p><p>He seemed not to understand that we didn't know what that means "and what does that mean honey?" I asked. "Oh forgive me i completely forgot you don't speak Italian my love, la tua cantante means blood singer. Bella is Edwards blood singer which means he craves here blood like the most addicting drug on the planet" Bella looked horrified so I knew she wasn't going to ask "so there definitely not mates?" I asked. "Absolutely not all you want to do is protect your mate even more so with a true mate, it would hurt us to hurt you" I smiled at him lovingly which he returned. I looked over at Bella and she looked crushed "hey are you ok?" I ask concerned.</p><p> "Yea I just don't know why I believed him. I guess I was just gullible" after that she put her head down. "Maybe a little but so is every other teenage girl, don't feel bad about that asshole trying to manipulate you, get mad. We were going to give him this choice but since he screwed you over even more then me i'll give it to you. He either has to live one year in servitude to the guard or 1 year without his little pecker. He isn't using it anyways" I say with a giggle at the end while my mate wears a smirk. "No I think letting him make the choice will be so much better, I just wanna be there to watch" she said with a smirk. "Hell yea, go bella, you know me and you never really got along but since you stopped letting dickward manipulate you it's become a lot easier to get along with you" I smiled at her to show I genuinely ment it in a nice way. She smiled back "yea when you first came to live with us I was more focussed on him then anything else and it kinda ruined it huh?" She asked. "Yea but that can change now. You know you can always have a position in the guard you are going to be a very powerful shield when you change". (well lets see what she does with this offer)<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>Well this one was interesting. I know you guys might not like the punishment thing but he called the queen a slut, he is lucky he isnt dead. Im still debating if i have them make renesme or not but we will see <br/>Disclaimer: i own nothing but my own original character</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 8. Decisions Decisions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I could tell Bella had no idea what to say. "It's just an offer you can take some time to think about it" I said with a gentle smile. She smiled back at me and said "I'll think about it. This has been a lot of information to process at once. Is there a certain time i have to give you an answer?" Bella asked. I was about to answer but Marcus beat me to it "how about you give us an answer by the time Amelia comes back. But know the offer will always stand" he said with a kind smile. </p><p>I gave her hand a squeeze "see you have options, now we just need to worry about Charlie" with that realization both are smiles dropped shit I forgot about charlie. Well worst case scenario I tell him I got accepted into a college, best case my mates let me bring him in on the secret.</p><p>With that thought i looked at Marcus and said "well we could say i got into college here. Unless you guys would let me tell him, or change him". Bella seemed to like my first idea and hated my second. I looked at her and shrugged "hey, don't give me that look. I'm just saying what our options are, also would it really be that bad? Charlie's awesome and with both of us gone he will be crushed. At least if he becomes like us he wouldn't have to lose anyone" she seemed to get where I was coming from so I turned to Marcus to get his reaction.</p><p>He doesn't seem pissed but he has been emotionless for 3 thousand years so that might just be resting Marcus face. I giggled a little at my thoughts and he gave me a confused look "it's nothing just a funny thought but what do you think? would you all go for it?" I asked hopefully. "I don't know darling it would have to depend on him. I will talk to my brothers about the possibility but i think it's going to be his choice above anything" he said, i can tell he was trying to be as considerate as possible which i appropriated. "Well we obviously can't give him the straight up choice but I guess while I'm there with Caius I can ask him some questions to see what he would prefer" I suggested. Bella and Marcus both nod at that seeing the reasoning behind it.</p><p>A few hours later me and my mates were sitting on their thrones with me on Aro's lap. Edward had just been dragged in being freshly put back together. Bella stood in the back corner hidden from view as she was still undecided on how she felt. "What the hell do you think you are doing? Why am I being punished? I didn't do anything wrong?" Edward ranted in a near historical state. My mates growled at him and I stood up "you slandered me in front of my mates. What did you think would happen? You said horrible things that had no bases in fact to the queen, you're lucky you're not dead" I said angrily. I walked over to Marcus and sat on his lap as I knew my other two mates would most likely want to get up and tear him apart. How can he think he has done nothing wrong? Is he delusional? I could tell everyone else had a similar mindset from the looks around the room.</p><p>Xx</p><p>"Boy you are lucky you aren't dead. Me and my brothers wanted to torture you for centuries but are queen talked us out of that" Caius spat at Edward, getting ready to spring from his chair at the slightest disrespect. "Yes, yes our queen has mercy and brilliance with the solution she came up with" Aro said with a devious smirk on his face. "See she proposed a choice. You can either be executed, live in service to the volturi or there is one other option but i feel you won't consider that one" i could tell Aro was playing with him at this point and so could Edward. "That is ridiculous, I just told the truth" he yelled historically. </p><p>I think he could tell when no one even replied he was going to have to do better than that "what is the other option?" he asked with barely contained aggression. At that I stood up and walked next to Aro. "Well you see i thought of this one as a more creative punishment. You see, you have option a. Death option b. Servitude or the funest option of all c. You get to live for a year without little Edward, maybe it will teach you to respect women" I said with a smirk. He tried to lunge at me after that in near hysterics. Well that was a stupid move dickward, well soon to be no dickward. Caius and Marcus were in front of me in a protective position instantly. My mates all growled menacingly at Edward, if he made one move he would be killed, it was that simple.</p><p>"Calm down boys, he seems to not understand his position here. You either pick one of those options or i will pick for you. I think we both know which one I will pick Edward, though I'm really considering burning it infront of your eyes instead of giving it back after a year. Do you really want to keep testing your luck?" I said sarcastically with a dark smirk on my face. I wasn't scared of him, not one bit. I had my mates to protect me, let alone the guard in the room who would never let him touch me, not without punishment from my mates.</p><p>He seemed to deflate realizing he was screwed. "I...I chose servitude...." he said seemingly defeated, but something felt off. "That is a wise choice. Thought be informed if you make a single mistake you will be serving me as a head. I do not need you whole to have use of your gift." Aro said with barely contained aggression. Huh I think his usefulness out ways his stupidness in Aro's mind I thought sarcastically.</p><p>Xx</p><p>Not long after my mates took me to what they told me was their private library. "So, how are you going to tell the cullens about Edward? I'm sure they won't be happy" I asked genuinely curious. </p><p>"Well i think i will leave that to Caius when the time comes. In the mean time the boy will be staying here under watchful eye, i do not trust he will not do something idiotic" Aro said while he sat down in one of the chairs. "Why me brother? You know i can't stand those animal drinkers, they are failures for vampires" Caius spat at Aro though more like sibling bickering then an actual argument. </p><p>"Caius calm down, as long as you are civil you will be fine. Just explain what the boy has done and I'm sure Carlisle will be reasonable. It's not like it will be forever, a year for a vampire is nothing" Marcus said trying to be the piece maker. "Well im assuming you all being as protective as you are that we will have the gaurd with us so i don't think they will do anything stupid as long as we stay civil" i said with a smile at my mates there so cute when they bicker. How the hell did i ever live without them. It's only been a day and already i couldn't picture life without them. </p><p>I must have gotten lost in thought because I zoned back into aro grabbing my hand. After he saw my thoughts he smiled at me with the cutest smile and said "you are so perfect cara mia, and that is the bond. While normal mates are compatible and there relationships will move fairly quickly true mates are perfect for eachother. It feels like a puzzle piece that fits perfectly into your life. It's why they are so rare and so cherished" Aro explained which did help me feel less crazy. My other mates seemed left out so I added "I was thinking about how happy I am with you all already" at that they gave me blinding smiles that made my heart melt. "Aro is right you are perfect carissma and to answer your question yes we will have the guard with you. You are are soul if anything happened to you we would fall" Marcus explained.</p><p>At the thought of my mates hurt I launched myself at Marcus and hugged him sticking my face in his neck. "Don't say that nothing will happen to me or to you guys. If it did i would set the world on fire." At my statement the trash can in the corner burst into flames shocking us all. "Oh shit, that's a new one" I said while Caius rushed to put the fire out. "What was that mi amore? are you alright?" Caius asked, concerned. He rushed over to me and checked my body over for injuries, once he was satisfied he just sat down and curled himself around me.</p><p>"Yes of course it didn't even touch me. That was my powers I think. Since coming here I have slight control of the elements, it's not too much now but I'm sure when I change it will be awesome" a reassured him. They all seemed relieved at my statement and impressed. "That is quite the gift cara mia. I am very excited to see how it progresses" Aro says enthusiastically. I gave him a smile and say sarcastically "well of course you would be interested in my gift love, you are you" my other mates snicker while aro gives me a pout. "Aww don't pout baby I think it's cute" I said as I got up and gave him a peck as I wrapped my arms around his neck.<br/>About an hour later me and Caius were in his private jet on the way back to forks....joy.<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Disclaimer: i own nothing but my own original character</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 9. The Flight To Forks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Me and Caius were sitting in the back together with guard members strewn about the plane. I had never been in a private jet before and it was beautiful and very fancy. I had convinced my mates to let us bring Bella with us because after the whole Edward incident she didn't really wanna be around Alice alone. Bella seemed to be coming to the realization that she might have idealized the Cullen's a bit more than they deserve, I haven't met them yet so I was trying not to judge. I looked around bored as Caius was doing some paperwork, I noticed the twins sitting by themselves and decided to get to know them.</p><p>I didn't know how to start a conversation with them, but I decided to just fuck it. "Hi I love your power. I don't think I have ever seen anything funnier than Edward doing that weird ass pose when you pained him" I said to Jane enthusiastically while giggling lightly. She seemed kinda shocked and then smiled at me politely "thank you my queen, I hope my power can be of use to you" she seemed kind of stiff so I tried to loosen her up. "Save the queen title for when at court or when the occasion calls for it. Right now I wanna get to know you, you don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to though" she seemed completely flabbergasted at my admission. Caius sent me a look after because of my lack of formality I'm assuming, to which I sent him a playful glare back and he seemed to get that I wasn't going to budge and left me alone to do his work with a small amused smirk.</p><p>"Oh um ok what would you like to know?" She seemed so thrown off, it kinda shocked me. (Has no one ever just been kind to her? Oh my god that's so sad. What a poor baby) I don't know why, I think because they are so young but I felt kinda maternal towards the twins. Like everything else I just ran with it. "Well how about you tell me how you became a vampire? Again only if you want, I know it can be a sensitive subject" I said with what I hoped was a kind motherly smile. And so Alec and Jane told me how they became vampires.</p><p>When they finished I sprang from my seat and hugged them both with an arm around each of their necks. They didn't fight me but they definitely were confused. "That is horrible. No one will ever treat you badly again and if they do you will come to me straight away and i will rip them apart with my bare hands'' after I said that they leaned hesitantly into the hug and we spent the rest of the flight talking.</p><p>What she didn't see was Caius who was smiling at her with adoration. She was going to be an amazing queen and anyone on that flight could tell, well except for Alice who sat in the back of the plain simmering in anger and hate for the queen who everyone else loves. Caius's thoughts where cut off by his mate squealing "oohh did I tell you this kings are letting me bring my cats so get ready to meet the biggest attention whores you have ever met" the smile on her face was contagious and the twins couldn't help being excited, they had been requesting a pet for centuries but where never aloud to have one so they were actually really excited. </p><p>There was another sudden squeal as a blond on the other side of the plane popped up "oh my god, really? I have wanted to bring a pet in the castle for years. what are they like? Can I cat sit for you if your busy?" She came bouncing over with a beaming smile "hi my names Chelsea it's so nice to meet you my queen" she said once collecting herself. I instantly smiled at her and pulled out my phone to show her pictures of my boys "it's nice to meet you Chelsea and just Amelia please. And there names are Moe and Rosco. The big one is Rosco and the normal size one is Moe, and trust me if your willing to give them attention they will take it, especially Rosco" I said with a friendly smile as I showed her pictures as well as the twins. <br/>That's how the rest of the plane ride went just chatting and making new friends with the guard while Alice sat in the back of the plane silently stewing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 10. Meeting The Cullen's</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the plane landed I couldn't help but be worried about what was to come. (Meeting the Cullen's will be bad anof but convincing Charlie will be a whole different ball game.) I was pulled out of my worries by the plane door opening. Caius stood and offered me his hand "come mia regina, time for the show to begin" he said with a sarcastic smile.</p><p>         (He has a sense of humor...YES ... I was kinda freaking out about being mated to three stuffy kings but honestly they have made me nothing but happy and I wouldn't ask for anyone else.) I smiled happily at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek "your real cute when your sarcastic, at least to other people" I said into his ear. His posture instantly relaxed at my compliment and he had a goofy smile on his face. I melted inside when I saw his reaction and I couldn't help pulling him into a real kiss. "God I don't know how it's possible for you to make me feel this way" I whispered into his ear after our kiss ended. </p><p>              After that Caius had a real pep in his step, at least until we spotted the entire Cullen coven waiting at our private air strip. (Thank god we have privacy here otherwise there would be a definite exposure risk.) Caius instantly moved closer to me protectively as the guard surrounding us with the elite guard standing directly around me in defensive positions. (Honestly I should be offended but I'm not. Their protection was appreciated, I knew my position was dangerous and I knew I wouldn't stand a chance against a vampire. Also a protective Caius was hot ....who am I kidding? Caius is always hot.) I was cut off from my thoughts by none other than Caius.</p><p>           "What are you doing here Cullen's?" Caius demanded, he wasn't rude per say but he was definitely not friendly. I snuggled into his side to keep him calm and it seemed to do the trick. "We would like to request to know what happened with Edward" Carlisle said to Caius formally. Caius instantly became irritated "your idiot son deemed to slander the queen and when given the chance instead of admitting his wrong doings he instead insisted to deny any wrongdoing and continue to spew hysterical nonsense at my mate and brothers" Caius was getting angry as he spoke so I grabbed his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. During their conversation I saw Alice slowly approach her family until she was in Jasper's arms.</p><p>           Carlisle seemed to understand how bad Edward screwed up but the rest of the family did not and they were very vocal about their displeasure. "You punished him for something he said?" "Are you kidding me?" " That's ridiculous, you all are completely over the line" when the last line left the mouth of Rosalie everyone became silent and tense. I looked at Caius to see a look I couldn't even explain, it screamed murder and darkness. (Is it bad that that's hot too? Damn it can Caius ever not be hot?) Just as the thought crossed my mind the guard and Caius growled menacingly. "You DARE dictate are actions? You do not even know what his punishment was but I believe there needs to be a demonstration. Since you seem to think you can make demands of the volturi I will make a demand of you, you insolent brat" Caius growled out with barely contained rage.</p><p>            Carlisle knew he was screwed the second the words left her mouth, you do not make demands of the volturi, let alone to the kings. He would be lucky not to have his entire coven slaughtered for this, and he knew it. "I apologize on behalf of my coven mate, my king, she doesn't understand that you have every right to punish her brother for such a thing." He put his head down in a submissive gesture and glanced at his coven to show them not to dare speak.</p><p>             "While the actions of your coven mate do not directly affect you I am remiss to remind you to teach them proper etiquette. Now i am going to give you one warning the next time any of you speak out against the Volturi you will be joining young Edward in his servitude" Caius said.</p><p>Caius was still understandably angry but he couldn't simply sentence her for her words without warning, now after being warned if she decides to continue, that is another story. "Servitude? You are forcing him to join the volturi? Is join or die how you operate? How can you sentence him to that? It's barbaric and detestable. If this is how the Volturi rule our world then you shouldn't be in power" Rosalie screamed, shocking everyone there (well now she's gonna die, she WAS warned.) </p><p>             No one could believe that she was that stupid, especially after being warned, the volturi has just cause to punish her now and punish they will. Caius wasn't angry at this point, no he was livid. "HOW DARE YOU QUESTION THE VOLTURI YOU INSOLENT GIRL I WAS GOING TO BE LENIENT BUT NOT ANYMORE" Caius screamed. He motioned for 2 of the guard to grab Rosalie and the others to make sure the Cullen's stayed out of the way. The twins stayed by my side growling at the Cullen's. "Please no she didn't mean it" Emmet screamed while trying to fight the guard. "Rosalie Cullen i was going to give you the option for service but you have proven you can not be trusted. Therefore I sentence you to death" Caius said emotionless. As Rosalie's head was pulled from her body there were multiple screams but the loudest by far was Emmet.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok i know rose isn't that big of a bitch but i needed an instigator and alice was there the whole time so it couldn't be her and esme is to nice so Rosalie it is.<br/>Disclaimer: i own nothing but my own original character</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 11. The End Of The Cullen's</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"NOOOO I WILL KILL YOU, I WILL NOT STOP TILL YOU ARE ASH, YOU ARE MONSTERS" Emmet screamed with so much devastation and rage in his voice. Luckily he was held back by some of the guard, unfortunately the Cullen's were not.</p><p>The rest of the Cullen's seemed shocked, for like 2 seconds. After their shock wore off they viciously attacked the guard and MY MATE. (No no no no he can't be hurt. I don't know why I'm terrified but I am. He is a warrior, he will be fine Lia. It's just the bond) I was trying to reassure myself it would be fine, but that was before I glanced up and saw Jasper and Emmet throwing my mate on the ground and surrounding him.</p><p>Something just clicked in me, I don't know what or even care, my mate was in danger. MY MATE IS IN DANGER. MY.MATE.IS.IN.DANGER.....I'M GOING TO KILL THEM ALL.<br/>One second I am the helpless human, the next, not so much. "AAAHHHHHHHHH...." I let out a piercing scream that could have made glass shatter and rang in everyone's ears. Suddenly Emmet and Jasper get blown away from my mate, almost like a tornado suddenly threw them away, or maybe wind.<br/>Xx</p><p>  "GET AWAY FROM HIM" I screamed after I felt my powers suddenly surge to help my mate. "I WILL KILL YOU ALL. YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE. SCREW ARO GETTING YOUR POWERS, YOU ONLY DESERVE DEATH". I was hysterical at this point. Seeing one's true mate hurt is one of the most rage inducing things you will ever experience, I COULD burn down the world right now and I wouldn't care.</p><p>I didn't even notice that they were all dead, or at least dismembered until Caius wrapped me into his comforting arms. I would have freaked out if I didn't feel the instant tingles that told me it was him. I instantly latched onto him like my life depended on it and started sobbing uncontrollably. "Thank god your safe. Don't leave me. Don't leave me please. I love you. Please. Please." I didn't even register what I was saying. I just knew that he couldn't leave me, I had to stay with him, I COULDN'T let him go.<br/>Xx</p><p>  Caius was shocked to say the least, one second he is on the ground being ganged up on. He knew he wasn't in danger, these weaklings wouldn't stand a chance but his little mate didn't know that. He had the shock of his life when Emmet and Jasper flew away from him as none of the guard had powers like that.</p><p>That was until he heard his mates screaming, he had no idea she was capable of this amount of power, especially while human. He was even more shocked at what happened next, the Cullen's all stood stock still before they just crumbled to the floor in pieces. He barely had time to process what happened before he realized his mate needed him.</p><p>He ran straight to her and she latched onto him like a Koala and started crying. He couldn't even enjoy that she had said she loved him, as he was just to concerned for her at the moment. "Mi amore it is ok. I am safe. You protected me, I'm so proud of you" he whispered in her ear hoping to reassure her. She calmed down some but he could tell she wasn't letting him go anytime soon.</p><p>Bella didn't know what to think. She stood by the plane the entire time in shock. She wasn't that upset about the Cullen's as they definitely dug their own grave but she was worried about her cousin who was hysterical at the moment. She didn't know how she judged people so wrong, it almost felt like the second she saw how big of a dick Edward was the wool was pulled from over her eyes. She didn't know how she thought the Cullen's were so kind, maybe they were to her? They could have wanted her shield power? Maybe it was all an act? That made more sense than them being great one second and horrible the next for no reason.</p><p>A half hour later Amelia was curled around her mate back in the private jet. They would go to a hotel once she had calmed down, but for now they were in the jet with the guard positioned outside. Caius was worried about his mate, she wouldn't let go of him for even a second. Suddenly his thoughts were cut off by his phone. He answered quickly seeing Aro's name.<br/>"What the hell do you want Aro?" Caius asked in Greek, which he only spoke when incredibly stressed. "What happened? We could feel something threw the bond. Is Amelia alright?" Aro rushed out with a worried tone.</p><p>Before Caius could answer Amelia snached the phone from his hand "are you both safe? Please tell me your safe." She asked frantically, practically begging. "We are perfectly safe carissma, what happened?" When Marcus said they were safe she sagged in relief instantly. 'I..I don't know.... one second everything was fine and then the Cullen's attacked and I saw Caius on the ground and something just happened to me" she said with little sniffles. "YOU WERE ATTACKED?" She heard Aro scream in the background while Marcus reassured her. "Darling that is perfectly normal, the true mate bond makes seeing your mate in danger a very traumatic event. Brother, you must stay with her for at least a few hours with near constant contact so she can ground herself and be reassured nothing will happen to you" Marcus explained while Aro was ranting in the background. "Now please explain what happened so that Aro doesn't destroy our castle" i could tell he was trying to cheer me up a bit but I just couldn't focus on anything else but almost losing one of my mates. I just nodded and handed the phone back to Caius while I snuggled impossibly closer to him. Caius explained what happened and how the Cullen's were still dismembered until we decide on what course of action to take.</p><p>"Well I think we burn the useless ones and keep the heads of the ones with abilities. Maybe in a few hundred years they can be rehabilitated but until then they will be in headless time out" Aro said trying to joke at the end. "As much as I would like to just kill them all, they would be more useful as heads. I second the verdict." Marcus said in full king mode. "I agree brothers, what do you think mia regina?" Caius asked while looking down at me cuddled in his arms.</p><p>I poke my head out from his shoulder "your....you're asking me?" I asked hesitantly. "Of course, you are the queen. Mi amore you are our equal in every way, we will always ask for your input" Caius said with an endearing smile. "Well I agree, their gifts are too useful to destroy. Though i don't know if you will be able to use Jasper's gift with just his head. Alice and Edward work because they just get a flow of information straight to their minds but Jaspers abilities take control. Maybe he will cooperate if we use Alice but I'm not sure" I said as I thought of the possibilities. "I never thought of that, but yes I think if we use Alice as a bargaining chip he would cooperate" Aro said seemingly disappointed that he might be down a head. "Mates will do anything for each other, it does make sense that with some persuasion he would cooperate" Marcus reaffirmed. "Well looks like we are gonna have to build a head shelf in the throne room, it's sure to match your aesthetic" I said trying to lighten the mood. They all chuckled at my little joke.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 12. The Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After burning the useless Cullen's while boxing the bodies of Alice and Jasper we headed for a hotel. I still wouldn't let my mate go, though I no longer latched onto his entire body, just his arm. Bella and the Elite guard followed Caius and I to the room. Which turned out to be a suite, it had 2 bedrooms with a kitchen and living room area. (Damn they really go big or go home. God, I need a damn bowl after today. I don't know if I have the willpower to lie to Charlie after what happened.)</p><p>I dragged Caius to the couch and pushed him down, then I proceeded to sit in his lap. "Baby did Marcus talk to you about Charlie and how I want to tell him?" I asked hesitantly hoping that he had. "Yes cara mia he did, I don't disagree with changing him but I don't want him to become resentful of you. He needs to have at least some input before we decide to change his life in that way" I could tell he was trying very hard not to upset me and I really appreciated it.</p><p>"I understand that and completely agree but I don't think I can lie to him at this point. I feel like I should just speak to him plainly, you would be surprised how open he can be. I won't tell him anything until we know he at least is open to it but I feel like beating around the bush will get us nowhere" he seemed to understand what I was saying and even had a small smile on his face. "I trust your judgment on the matter mi amore, you are a brilliant queen already" he said with a smile as he leaned over and gave me a kiss. I melted into the kiss and snaked my hands around his neck. I pulled away before it could get to heated as we had company, he pouted when I did which was adorable "mmm later baby, we have company". Caius nodded at me as I settled back into his lap happily.</p><p>After about an hour I had finally calmed down enough to function and at least not be touching Caius, though I still needed him within my sight just to be sure. I walked to the door of the bedroom Bella was in and knocked. She opened the door and offered me a small smile. "hey can I talk to you for a second?" I asked hesitantly with a smile. "Of course, u wanna come in?" Bella offered with a hand gesturing to her room. "So are you ok? And can you keep the door open? I wanna be able to see Caius and it's not like they won't hear everything anyways" she seemed to get my point and left the door open.</p><p>Bella sat down in the bed and said "yea I'm ok, I should care about what happened to them but I don't. Is that weird?" She seemed to feel bad about not caring which threw me off a bit. "Not at all, they abandoned you after bringing you into this world, which is totally illegal by the way" I tried to reassure her the best I could but I honestly just had the realization that they broke the law in the first place. (Thank fuck, I was worried about how we would justify are treatment of the Cullen's but realistically they broke one of the most basic laws. Don't tell a human and definitely don't then leave them with knowledge of this world.)</p><p>she seemed not to know that they broke the law in the first place, if the look on her face was anything to go by. "Really? Well when you put it that way I guess it makes sense. They did bring me into this world, put me in danger then the second something happened they just left me with knowledge of a world I didn't understand and a vengeful mate after me" she said with a shrug, any feelings of sympathy instantly gone.</p><p>"What do you mean a vengeful mate?" Caius asked suddenly beside us with interest in his eyes. "Oh yea Victoria, the Cullen's killed her mate when he went after Bella" I answer him with a bit of a shrug while Bella gives me a weird look. (Oh yea I'm not supposed to know that) my thoughts were cut off by Caius letting out a growl.</p><p>"They killed her mate and then left her alive? She will stop at nothing to get vengeance, how could they be so stupid?" He ranted while starting to pace the hotel room. "Yea I'm pretty sure she is already making her newborn army at this point. It should still be relatively early so it shouldn't be too hard to get rid of her" The look Caius sent me after I said that was of utter disbelief. "And you didn't mention this before? You are at risk here, the only thing that could make this worse is werewolves. You must stay here, please mi amore I can't lose you" he was getting agitated as he spoke, though never once directing it at me which was sweet.</p><p>"Baby I think I just proved I am not some damsel in distress but I will stay with my guard and you. I understand your worries and I'm sorry for not mentioning Victoria but I honestly didn't think about it with everything that has happened. I'm surprised Aro didn't mention it though" I was trying to be firm yet reassuring. (Lets wait to mention the chihuahuas till he is a bit more calm) I thought to myself not wanting to experience the freak out, I also wasn't sure if there was a difference from them and werewolves and wanted to ask one of my mates that doesn't have a irrational fear of werewolves.</p><p>He nodded to my point and then seemed to realize that Aro didn't mention anything either and immediately pulled out his phone. "What the hell Aro? Why didn't you mention the threat of Victoria?" He asked angrily into his phone. I tuned out my mates bickering on the phone and looked at Bella.</p><p>She seemed so confused and kept nervously glancing at Caius's angry form. "How did you know about Victoria?" She asked me quietly, trying not to draw an angry Caius's attention to her. "I'll explain all that later for right now just put your big girl britches on and roll with it, that's what I do" I said with a shrug.</p><p>I tuned back into Caius when he handed me his phone and walked out. I glanced at where he stood confusingly and glanced at the phone in my hand bringing it up to my ear. "Uummm what just happened?" I asked into the phone. "He needed to calm down carissma and I wanted to talk to you" Aro said as an explanation. "Oh ok, while he is gone I have a question. Are the chihuahuas werewolves? I didn't wanna ask Caius for obvious reasons" I asked him knowing he won't freak out since he has seen it all. </p><p>"No cara mia they are not. There shifters, still dangerous and I would request you not go anywhere near them as if they found out who you where to us they would most definitely try and kill you" he explained to me. I wasn't put out by his request, it was perfectly reasonable "of course, you know I'm not the biggest fan of them either. But should I tell Caius about them while we are still here? I don't want to keep it from him but I also don't want a massacre" I asked Aro. "It would be best not to hide this from him, though I would wait till he is calm and make sure to start with the fact they are shifters" he made perfect sense so I had no problem listening to his point.</p><p>About 45 minutes later Caius walked back into the suite in a much better mood. "I'm sorry for leaving like that mi amore but I did not want to lose control in front of you" he said as he hugged me. "It's ok, but can I talk to you for a bit, privately?" I asked not wanting to keep secrets from him. He motioned for the guard to leave and Bella walked into her room and shut the door. I grabbed his hand and dragged him to the bed in my room and pushed him into a sitting position. I know he had to have let me as there was no way I could make him move at all if he didn't want to.</p><p>"You should know there are shifters in the area, there are no werewolves but I still thought you should know" I said in a rush trying to get to the point. His entire body went rigid but he didn't have a melt down so I think starting with the fact they were shifters was a good call. He took a deep unneeded breath before he spoke "I understand, but it is very obvious that you are not safe here carissma. I will not stop you but I do want this trip to be as short as possible, please? for me?" He said with worry in his eyes. "Of course baby, thank you for not trying to control me. I will make this whole thing as quick as possible but with that in mind we should probably get to Charlie's" i said as I stood up. He smiled at me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.</p><p>We were walking up to the house with Bella, the guard hiding around the house for safety. I was holding Caius's hand when he suddenly stiffened "there is a vampire in the house, GO GET THEM" he said urgently to the guard while moving in front of me. I grabbed Bella and pulled her behind me as the guard entered the house. Who they came out with shocked me.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I honestly have a idea in my head then i just start writing. Im definitely gonna fuck with the timeline a bit to make my story make more sense so if that buggs you i would skidaddle. I saw i had my first reader today and was so exited i know i wrote this for me but it was still nice. I only posted this story like 2 days ago so im exited to see more readers, i really apriciate you guys even takeing the time to read this book expecially with my intro so thx, happy reading.<br/>Disclaimer: i own nothing but my own original character</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 13. Charlie's Introduction To The Vampire World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Felix and Demetri walked out of the house holding Riley as a newborn I was confused and worried. The confusion only lasted a second as one of the guards I hadn't been introduced to yet walked out with a decapitated Victoria. "The house is clear and the human is very confused master" the guard said to Caius while pointing into the house.</p><p>I rushed past Caius into the house to find Charlie sat on the ground below a dent in the wall holding his head in his hands. "Hey Charlie you're ok I promise" I said gently as I inched towards him. "What the hell just happened? Who are they? What are they? Where have you been? Is Bella with you?" He shot off so many questions I could barely keep up. "Hey it's ok i can explain everything, Bella is fine. Can you tell me what happened?" I asked gently, trying not to startle him.</p><p>"I was just sitting here watching the game trying not to lose my mind worrying about you girls when suddenly I'm held against the wall by that crazy redhead bitch. I couldn't breath and they just kept screaming at me to tell them where Bella was and...and I didn't know how she had that much strength...that wasn't natural....god I sound crazy" he explained. I could tell he was about to have another break down so I said "your not crazy Charlie, I can tell you what happened but it will have consequences" he seemed to register what I said and started to calm down. "What consequences?" He asked, getting straight to the point. (See this is why I love Charlie, he just cuts thrue all the bull shit.)</p><p>"Honestly you have two options 1. Forget this ever happened and probably never see me or Bella again and option 2. Learn the truth but fake your death and never come back here, but you will still have me and Bella. I'm not gonna bullshit with you. Neither option is great but those are the options, I think you know which one I would like you to pick but it's your choice" I said seriously since I didn't want him to think I was kidding or lying to him.</p><p>"What kind of choice is that? You know I will pick the second, I don't care about anything but you and Bella, now I better get a damn good explanation before I start shooting people" he said with scrunched eyes. I laughed a little at the shooting people part and decided just to jump in the deep end with this.</p><p>"Well since shooting them would most likely do nothing since there vampires i probably wouldn't" I said sarcastically. He gave me a "really" look and I just continued "seriously there vampires, that's the big secret. Don't give me that look, they are" I said when the "really" look didn't leave his face. "Prove it" he stated simply like he knew I wouldn't be able to. Suddenly Caius materialized next to me saying "is this proof anof?". Charlie immediately sprang to his feet and pointed his gun at Caius "hey it's ok, that's just one of my mates Caius. Please don't shoot him, I rather like him" I said sarcastically.</p><p>Charlie lowered his gun but still remained guarded "ok so vampires are real. Why did they attack me?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. "That would be because of the Cullen's, well and Bella but mostly the Cullen's" I said as a way of an explanation. Just as I said that Bella ran in and jumped on Charlie hugging him in relief. "Thank god you're ok. I'm so sorry dad, I'm so sorry" Bella said crying into Charlie's shoulder. He hugged her back just as tightly "hey it's ok Bells. Now, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN YOUNG LADY?" he said going straight into dad mode.</p><p>"While i agree you deserve an explanation, I think we should take this to a more appropriate venue. Now, take anything you want from the house as you will not be coming back." Caius said with a serious tone that even had Charlie moving to listen. I just grabbed Caius's hand and dragged him to my room.</p><p>The second I opened my bedroom door I was met with meowing. "Hello my boys, did you miss me?" I said as I crouched down to pet them both. They just meowed at me and rubbed themselves on my legs while I pet them. Rosco being my big brave boy walked right up to Caius and meowed at him demanding attention "why is your cat so fat?" He asked while giving Rosco a look and a scratch behind his ears. "See what happens when his bowl is empty and you will know why" I said with a smirk giving Rosco an exasperated look and shaking my head. I picked up Moe and held him to my chest "this is Moe, he is a scardy cat so don't expect much and that's Rosco he won't leave you alone now that you pet him" I said with a beaming smile.</p><p>I was so happy now that I had my boys, I was worried sick about them especially with all the vampire business downstairs. Luckily they stay up in my room since they cant use the attic stairs so they didn't get hurt. After petting my boys for a minute I packed up a bag of my stuff, there not being much since I just popped into this world like a month ago. I put the boys into their carriers, which they were not happy about but they would be worse if I left them so they can live with it. "Ok just this and the cats" I said with a smile.</p><p>"That's all?" Caius asked with a raised eyebrow. "Yea well I haven't been here long and most of my money got spent on clothes" I said with a shrug and picked up Moe's carrier and started walking out. "Yes, well when we get back you can buy whatever you want, money is no issue" he said with a smile obviously trying to please me. When I gave him a beaming smile and a kiss his eyes shined "thank you, really" I said as I made my way downstairs.</p><p>After getting what they wanted from the house we were all back in the jet about to take off. "So we're going to Italy. My mates are the kings of vampires so we're gonna live at the castle, at least for the time being" I explained to Charlie. He just blinked at me, kinda shocked "oh..okay so where does that put me?" Charlie asked. I looked at Caius for an explanation as I honestly didn't really know. "Well you can be changed now if you would like or you could be changed after a few months. Now if you truly do not want to be an immortal you would have to stay at the castle and find some kind of employment there but you would have to remain in volterra for the rest of your days" Caius explained giving him all the options.</p><p>Charlie looked at me and Bella and asked "what are you girls doing?" I answered before Bella could knowing she would fuck it up as she has no idea what she is doing. "Well I will probably change sometime in the next couple years, the same with Bella. Now I know you are gonna have some questions so I will give you some answers before you even ask. Turning is painful and you will crave blood, you can drink from animals or the more likely option is to hunt criminals as I know you wouldn't want to drink from innocent people, though I guess you can also use blood bags. There are some basic laws but as a cop yourself I don't think following them will be a problem. If you change you will look like this until the point you are torn apart and set on fire as that is the only way to kill a vampire." I explained to him trying to get to the point as I had some questions for Caius about the Victoria situation.</p><p>Charlie just sat for a minute and thought about his options. "I guess I wouldn't mind spending eternity with my family but I still have some questions but those can wait until later. Bella, I think it's time you and I had a chat. Is it ok if we use the back room for a bit?" He asked Caius. When Caius nodded Charlie stood up and walked into the bedroom part of the jet with Bella following. I laughed at the look on Bella's face and she sent me a playful glare before she closed the door.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I decided to end the chapter here before it got to long. I'm gonna start slowing things down as I feel like there's been to much drama in every chapter. Im gonna start doing more time skips and fluff chapters, but don't worry I usually do more then one chapter a day so it wont be to bad of a wait. I know there is no one waiting at this point but hey a girl can dream.</p><p>Disclaimer: i own nothing but my own original character</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 14. Return To Italy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While Bella and Charlie were talking I decided to ask my mate some things. "So what are we doing about Victoria?" I asked while tilting my head. Caius seemingly amused said "well the boy is freshly turned so she must have just started her planning. Once we get home Aro will be able to see if there are any more newborns that need to be destroyed. Since I left a few of the guard to handle your familys supposed death, they can easily destroy any newborns that were created. The boy has been killed and Victoria is in pieces in the hold" he explained to me. (Wow they're good at their job, I'm impressed.) I gave him a nod and smiled "wow you guys really are efficient" I said with a look of admiration. "Well of course we are mi amore, we have been doing this for three thousand years" he said with a smirk. I just rolled my eyes and smiled at him "oh your so humble" I said sarcastically.</p><p>About 15 minutes later Bella and Charlie walk back in and sit down. They seemed to be in better standing with each other so i had to ask "well how'd it go?" They both give me the "really" face before Charlie answered "it went fine, and don't think you're off the hook missy" he said with a playful glare. I just laughed and gave him a smile "Charlie I'm the queen now, you can't do nothing" I said with a condescending voice but I still had a joking smile on my face so he understood I wasn't being a bitch just making a joke. He just laughed and nodded before kinda going into his own world, probably thinking about the day he has had.</p><p>After another 20 minutes when the plane finally leveled out I let the boys out of there carriers since it was going to at least be 15 hours before we landed. After showing them where I put their litter box they went and wondered about the plane before finally settling on the cushion next to me. I just snuggled into Caius for the rest of the flight and tried to get some sleep.<br/>I woke up to the sound of happy meowing from besides me. I opened my eyes and looked over to find Jane and Alec sitting on the floor in front of my boys petting them. After a minute of silently watching them I figured out what happened, everytime they would try and stop petting them they would start meowing for more attention. "So how long have they made you pet them?" I asked sleepily with a small giggle. "About 3 hours my queen" Jane said with a small insecure smile. "Oh my god I'm so sorry, boys that was so naughty" I said to them giving them a look which only made them meow at me. "It's fine my queen, it was no bother we never get to be around animals" Alec reassured me while scratching Rosco behind the ears. "Well ok, but fair warning they aren't going to leave you alone now" I said with an exasperated smile directed at my cats.</p><p>After a few minutes and a trip to the bathroom to freshen up I plopped back down next to Caius. "So how much time left on the flight?" I asked him. "Just another hour carrisma. Is there anything you need before we get there?" He asked with a cute smile on his face. "Well I am a little hungry as I'm sure so are Bella and Charlie, also I only brought the cat food I have left so we should probably get more, as well as some litter" I said nodding as I spoke. He nodded and handed me his phone "here text Aro a list he will have someone fetch anything you need" I smiled at him and gave him a kiss as a thank you.</p><p>An hour later we were driving up to the castle and I just had to laugh at the look on Charlie's face. "Thats....that's your castle? Wow I think some part of my brain still didn't believe this" Charlie mumbled looking thoughtful. I just gave him a small giggle and said "yea I know how you feel, now before we get there my other two mates are named Aro and Marcus. They will most likely be clingy for the next few days so I probably won't be around much, DO NOT try and go all shotgun uncle on them. Unlike Caius, they haven't been around me so I'm guessing their protective instincts will be going nuts, so please for me just don't" I said while sending a pleading look in his direction. "Got ya, I'll save that for in a few days" he said, sending me a nod and a small smile.</p><p>When we pull into the underground garage I see my other two mates and I barely wait for the car to stop before hoping out and jumping on them. "I missed you so much" I say as I have one arm around each of their necks while they nuzzle into me. "We missed you to carissma, so much. The castle wasn't the same without you here" Marcus said as Aro was taking in my recent thoughts. I leaned over and gave Marcus a searing kiss, until I heard a little sound of complaint from Aro. I pulled away and looked at Aro "Don't pout baby, you know your next" after I said that I leaned over and kissed Aro just as passionately as the kiss with Marcus. When I pulled away he had a goofy smile on his face that was just too damn cute so I gave him another quick kiss.</p><p>Once I pulled myself from my mates I noticed we had a very uncomfortable audience, well except Caius who was just pouting at the affection his brothers received. "Hey don't pout you had me to yourself this whole time" I said to him with a playful glare. Though when I looked at Charlie and Bella I just burst out laughing from the looks on their faces, Charlie's being much worse then Bella's. "Hey I gave you fair warning don't look at me like that" I said jokingly to them which got me some "what the fuck" faces.</p><p>After getting Charlie and Bella settled with some food i went off to my room knowing my mates had my stuff brought there, as well as the boys. When i walked in i was shocked at seeing cat stuff all around "what...what is all this?" I asked with a surprised smile on my face. "Well I know you would rather have them stay here with you, at least for the time being and I knew the things the boys appreciate so me and my brothers thought to surprise you" Aro said with a hesitent smile. (Aww he's nervous) I just jumped onto him and gave him a kiss before proceeding to do the same with my other mates. "I love it thank you and I'm sure so will the boys. Really, thank you guys I...I never imagined this would ever happen to me but I am so happy I found you all." I said which imminently had me surrounded on all sides by my mates hugging me. "You deserve the world carrisma" Aro said with a purr. "We would give you the world mi amore" Caius whispered in my ear. "We would give anything just to see you smile" Marcus said into my neck while giving it a small kiss. I was wrapped in a cocoon of love and tingles and I was loving it, until it was cut off by demanding meows from the corner which I just giggled at and shook my head.</p><p>"Why didn't you let them out?" I asked my mates curiously as I walked over to the boys carriers to let them explore. "I knew you would want to see their reaction to the room mi amore" Aro answered me while the other two just nodded. I sent them a smile as I let the boys out to explore the room.</p><p>  The boys were walking along the walkways until Moe disappeared into a tunnel whole in the wall. I squeaked in concern and asked "where does that lead to?". My mates just smiled at me as Aro explained "well we figured that you wouldn't appreciate the litter boxes in here so we had a storage closet converted into a bit of a second play area with their litter boxes, the tunnels are even big enuf for Rosco to use so you don't have to worry about that" (wow as annoying as it may be sometimes having a mate who can read your thoughts other times its mighty convenient.) I thought as i bounced over to them offering each a hug and kiss on the cheek "you guys are amazing, can you show me the room please?" I asked them. Marcus nodded and led me out to another room two doors down from mine.</p><p>Xx</p><p> </p><p>           Once I saw the room I instantly loved it. I saw Moe up on one of the wooden boxes and Rosco walking in from the tunnel and smiled. "This is perfect, thank you so much" I said turning around and kissing him. "Anything for you carrisma" he said with a loving smile. I gave him another searing kiss before walking over to the boys and giving them head scratches.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 15. Introduction To Castle Living</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>here you go guys. if you decided to stick around on here and be stubborn. otherwise go to wattpad if you want to see the pictures and gifs attached.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a few days later when I finally pulled myself from my mates to see how Charlie and Bella were doing. As I was walking to their rooms with Jane and Alec trailing behind me on guard duty I thought about the last couple days with my mates. (God damn it I love them already they are so sweet and so kind. I...I don't know if I should tell them yet or not. Should I? Eh let's see what happens.) As I got to Charlie's room I knocked on the door. </p><p>             "Hey kiddo, long time no see" he said while giving me a awkward shoulder pat. (Pphht so damn Charlie, next thing you know he is gonna give me the awkward sex talk from eclipse.) "Yea I did warn you" I said with a shrug. I walked into his room and sat on the couch in the little sitting area while the twins waited outside the closed door to give us some semblance  of privacy. "Wow it's nice in here" I said looking around the room. "Yea I think your mates are trying to impress me. You should tell them I like fishing, maybe I'll get a boat" he joked which made me let out a small giggle as well.</p><p>Xx</p><p>            "Well I was talking to them and we decided to have either a house built or maybe a wing refurbished for you and Bella to stay in. We wanted to leave the final choice to you since we didn't know when you would like to be changed, if that's still what you want." I said to him with a reassuring smile.</p><p>           "Well I think it would be easiest to change when Bella does so that we won't want to kill each other. Whichever would be easier will be fine, I don't know how the whole change works so I will trust your mates judgment on the matter. All I want is Bella to reach 18 before we change...I..I just can't find it within myself to let her die as a teenager...I just can't" he said, turning a bit upset at the end.</p><p>           "If you want I can ask the twins to come in here and explain it to you but from what I know the change is about 3 days of a burning pain then you come out utterly beautiful with skin like marble, enhanced speed, strength, and senses. Your eyes will be blood red and you will be extremely bloodthirsty, you will be stronger than average vampires for about a year. Some vampires have gifts, extremely strong gifts manifest during your human life like me and Bella, you might have a gift but we won't know what until you change. Once you are changed you will no longer sleep or eat and if you choose to drink from animals your eyes will turn golden like the Cullen- '' when I said the Cullen's he suddenly cut me off. "Wait the Cullen's are vampires? I..I remember you mentioned them but it was all so crazy I just glazed over it. What...what did they do to Bella?" He asked frantically, putting the pieces together rather quickly being a cop and all.</p><p>            I blinked at him for a second before explaining what happened with Bella and the Cullen's, including what happened to them right before we came to his house. To say he was pissed was an understatement he was murderous, fuckward is lucky he is on dungeon duty for the next few weeks otherwise I'm pretty sure Charlie would have hunted him down, but vampire dungeons are not a good place for humans.</p><p>               After Charlie walked around the room ranting about the Cullen's for a good 15 minutes I finally had to get him back on track. "Ok I get it Charlie, trust me I don't like them either but let's get back to the matter at hand" I said with a firm tone, but not an unkind one. "Your right I'm sorry I just can't believe what they did, but I'm going to have to move on since there is nothing I can do about it" he said as he sat down in one of the chairs. "Well once you're a newborn you can kick Edwards ass, in the training room at least. And hey, if he gets out of line you can be the one to rip his head off" I said with a smile at the end. Charlie looked so happy at the idea of tearing his head off. I honestly didn't know whether to be concerned or to laugh, I chose laughing.</p><p>             With the mood considerably lighter I said "once you change you will most likely be offered a position on the guard, you can take it if you want or you can travel after your newborn year, it's up to you but I would start thinking about my options if I were you". He nodded and asked "is there anyone who could tell me what that entails? I know your mates are like the police of vampires so I would definitely consider it. I just want to know what's actually expected of me first" he explained and I couldn't fault his logic. "Of course I will have the kings send someone to explain everything to you, Bella to if she is interested. Would you be willing to talk to her for me, Explain everything I told you? I'm being introduced to the guard today and should probably get going" I explained to him he nodded to me and wished me good luck as I left.</p><p>             As I started walking down the hall I noticed the twins move to either side of me. "Can you take me to the kings please?" I asked them. "Of course my queen, they are in master Aro's office" Jane answered as she led the way. "Thank you, so what do you guys do for fun around here?" I asked happily while bouncing down the hall. "Uuuhh we don't do many things for fun my queen, there is a game room though and a pool" Alec answered seeming kind of confused at first. "Oh well you can do things for fun with me, I would love to hang out with you both. You have to be with me anyways might as well make it fun" I said with a beaming smile directed at them. Both of them looked a little taken aback but otherwise didn't seem to hate the idea and just nodded at me.</p><p>              Once we reached a large set of oak doors the twins knocked and then opened one of the doors for me. "Thank you both it was nice chatting with you" I said, sending them a wave as they pulled the door closed behind me. "Hello mi amore we were just talking about the Victoria situation it seems there were a few newborns we left behind, we are about to inform the remaining guard to dispatch of them" Caius said to me as I took a seat onto his lap after kissing the other two's cheeks.<br/>Xx</p><p>          "Well make sure to keep any ones with powers alive, we can always use more guard members" I said with a shrug. "Oh god, she's another Aro" Marcus joked, throwing his head back with a chuckle while Aro just smiled at me. "Hey there's no reason not to make us stronger, we have no shortage of enemies and we can always use more gifts on the guard" I said with a shrug and a smile directed at Marcus. "I completely agree cara mia, you are already a brilliant queen and it has not even been a week" Aro said while stealing me from Caius's lap and placing me on his own. Caius pouted at that which just made me giggle. "So in other news I talked to Charlie and he definitely wants to change and is even considering becoming a guard member, he did request someone to explain everything to him in more detail though. He also wants to wait till Bella is 18 before either of them make the transition" I told my mates.</p><p>               "We will have Demitri explain everything to him and Bella tonight" Aro said smiling at the prospect of so many new guard members. "Waiting for Bella's 18th birthday is perfectly reasonable. Did he mention whether he would like a house or a wing of the castle?" Marcus asked me. "He said he would take whatever you all thought was best. I think we should just make them an apartment in the castle for now and then if he wants a house later we can figure that out but so many things are up in the air right now that it would be best keeping them in the castle" I explained. "That was exactly what we had in mind mia regina" Caius said. I just nodded at them and snuggled into Aro while they called the guards stationed in forks and updated Demitri.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. 16. meeting the guard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>gonna be honest this is a casting chapter but it had some descriptions of the new characters so i put it in but if u wanna see the [ictures go to wattpad.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was being led to the throne room by my mates to meet the guard. Once we got to the doors my mates gave me reassuring smiles which boosted my confidence. You are the queen, they will respect you. For now because of your mates but you will earn their respect. You will show them that you are going to be the queen they deserve. I thought giving myself a pep talk. Once my mates opened the door we immediately walked to the thrones Aro giving me his so he could speak. "Dear ones, it is with great happiness i introduce to you your Queen. You will show her the same respect you show us now line up by rank and introduce yourself" Aro ordered. I knew this was only the Elite guard and higher guard as there was no reason for me to meet the lower guard until my transformation, at least that's my mates' opinions.</p><p>(Ok im gonna just show you pictures/gif of the character then a brief description cuz i have no idea how else to format this. Im also just gonna skip the Elite guard cuz we all know them lol)<br/>Renata<br/>She is Aro's personal guard and causes anyone who approaches her in a way of aggression to become distracted and lose thought of what they're doing, causing them to wander off away from her. She is mated to Killian.<br/>Santiago<br/>he has advanced strength, though weaker then Felix's</p><p>Chelsea<br/>She has the ability to strengthen or weaken the bonds between people, though can't affect a mate bond and cannot break a family bond though she can affect one. She is mated to Afton</p><p> </p><p>Afton<br/>He has the ability to turn invisible and hide one other person as well.</p><p>Janice<br/>She is the torturer of the volturi with her unique gift. With one touch she can petrify a vampire turning them into a living statue, they can't move until given blood. The Volturi use this as a form of torture as it is a living hell that you would never wish to experience. She is un mated.</p><p>Axenof<br/>He has control of earthquakes and when condensed can make a vampire crumble to pieces. (Yes, what she did when she destroyed the Cullens. She basically has control of the elements while he is limited to one) he very quickly moved up in the volturi ranks and is being considered as the leader of the queen's personal guard.</p><p>Tatyana<br/>She has the ability to make balls of fire that can be fully controlled to go wherever she wants even change direction mid flight. She is very quiet but can be very sassy when confronted. She is mated to Jorden.</p><p>Jorden<br/>When he looks into your eyes he can make you see your worst fear but he must maintain eye contact. He is a very closed off person but once you earn his loyalty there is nothing he wouldn't do for you.</p><p>Jericho<br/>He can plant an idea in your head. He can't out right mind control anyone but he can put an idea in your head that will direct your actions but he needs eye contact to put the idea there.</p><p>Josh<br/>He was turned about 10 years ago and has become one of the higher guard due to his unique ability. He can create a bubble around a person, these bubbles can do multiple things including extract oxygen, trap a person inside, create a shield around a person as well as crush a Vampire to dust inside one. Though turning a vampire to dust takes an exceptional amount of energy and he can only do it once before almost depleting himself of all energy until the point when he can feed again.</p><p>Corin<br/>She has addictive contentment which was used on the wives for years. Once the wives were sent away she was immediately demoted as her gift was no longer as useful, though still a member of the higher guard. She is mated to Santiago.</p><p>Anabeth<br/>She has the ability to commune with the dead as well as give the dead physical form to aid in a fight. She has a very dark personality but is not a hateful person.</p><p>Samantha<br/>She has the ability to freeze someone in mid air but she must maintain concentration and can only use this gift on 1 person at a time. She has a sarcastic personality but is kind to her fellow guard and the kings and queen.</p><p>Killian<br/>He is able to project thoughts into people's brain like an intercom system. He is able to communicate with the whole guard during battle without the enemies being able to hear.  He is mated to Renata.</p><p>Hayden<br/>He can make up to 5 people's feet stick to the floor at once. Only his victims feet are frozen so they can still move or throw things they just can't change where they are standing. He is mated to Rayal.</p><p>Rayel<br/>She has the ability to shape shift but only into people she has met in person. She is very kind and somewhat dittsy.</p><p>After being introduced to the guard by rank i know i had some thinking to do. My mates want me to choose my guard as that was the main reason for introducing me to the higher guard in the first place. When i had asked why the higher guard i was just told only the best for my safety and with how protective my mates are i completely believe there reasoning.<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>Ok guys thats the casting, at least for the time being. I'm sure I'm gonna have to do another one of these later but for now this should give you an idea. Happy reading<br/>Disclaimer: i own nothing but my own original character</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. 17. Newborns Arrive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>ok guys please just go to wattpad. tho just an fyi if the note is at the end its cuz its the og note when i wrote the chapter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After talking to my mates about who I wanted in my guard we decided on Axenof for the leader unless one of the Elite guard are present. We had a little more trouble with choosing the members of my guard as I liked almost all of them but eventually we narrowed it down to Josh, Tatyana, Jordan, Samantha, and Annabeth. By the end I was happy with my guard and really excited to get to know them.</p><p>             When my mates informed them they had been selected for my guard I could tell they were all excited even though they didn't show it, obviously. (God damn do vampires have good control of their emotions. I can see the excitement in their eyes but thats all. I hope I can do that when i turn.) Once all of the guard had left the room I plopped down onto Caius's lap. "Well that was fun" I said with a sarcastic smile. </p><p>              After a bit of bullshiting with my mates they updated me on the newborn situation. "Well there were 3 newborns with gifts that were offered positions on the guard, a mated couple and another male" Aro explained to me. "Yes, the female has the ability to detect lies which will be quite useful, we have been searching for someone with that ability for centuries. We had only found one, but she refused to join the guard" Marcus continued. "Her mate has an even more interesting ability, he has repulsive magnetism which makes those around him physically repulsed. He can even repulse people who think about him" Caius said, seemingly excited about the possibilities. "Wow your turning into Aro now huh?" I said to Caius with a teasing smile. Caius just pouted at me and I snuggled into him some more to cheer him up "so what about the other one?" I asked. "The other is only a low level tracker, he will be put into the lower guard for now" Aro said. I nodded, it makes sense we already have Demitri and I think one other tracker so he will most likely be used on low level missions, still useful just not as unique as the other two.</p><p>           "Well when will they be arriving?" I asked. "Later today mi amore, we do not know if they have control so we can not ensure you will meet them but we will try" Marcus said obviously trying not to piss me off. "You guys know i don't mind you being protective right? All I ask is you do not try to control me, the second that happens you will meet a whole different Amelia but i'm not going to throw a hissy fit because you guys want me safe. Have I complained about my guard once? Have I demanded to be let out of the castle alone? No. You guys don't seem to realize I'm pretty low maintenance, I need food, pot and diet coke and ill pretty much never ask to leave unless on the rare occasion. With the internet I can buy whatever I want online and never have to leave. I don't really like the mass majority of people so you won't find me wanting to go out and party. I am very happy staying in the castle with you and my cats, I can make friends with the guard if I need company." I ranted with a shrug at the end. (They seem to think I'm gonna fight them on everything they do for my safety but I don't care. It's not like I wanted to leave anyways or put myself in a dangerous situation. Self preservation is high in me, I guess cuz I've already died once. )</p><p>           They blinked at me, kinda shocked "we...we do not know what to say mi amore. We just assumed you were like the majority of your generation, we are sorry if this caused you any distress" Marcus said with puppy dog eyes. (wink wink millennials. Proud Gen Z over here. Whoot whoot.) I smiled at him and gave him a kiss to show there was no harm done as they all looked incredibly upset at the idea of causing me pain. I sent a reassuring smile to each of them "trust me it's fine, I get it. I just wanted to clear that up before rather than later" I said with a shrug which imminently made my mates sag in relief.</p><p>           A few hours later I was meeting the Newborns with two of my new personal guard behind me, Tatyana and Josh. I sat on Aro's throne as they walked into the throne room (damn there gonna have to make me my own throne.) The second the newborns entered the room everyone tensed, most of all my mates. "Please introduce yourselves" Aro commended. The first one stepped up, a male.<br/>Xx</p><p>"My name is Fred I...I have the power to repulse people" he said obviously feeling intimidated. A small girl poked her head out from behind him, obviously his mate from the way she clung to him.<br/>Xx</p><p>"My..my name is Bree. I can tell when someone is lying. Fred is my mate" I sent a reassuring smile to the obviously terrified girl. After them came another male, most likely the tracker.</p><p>Xx<br/>"My name is Aiden, I'm a tracker. He said keeping it short and sweet. I was about to smile at him as well before I heard one of my guards mumbling the word "mate". Suddenly Josh rushed over to Aiden and gave him a hug saying "mate, I have been waiting for you. Please accept me?" He said, sounding so vulnerable.</p><p>Xx</p><p>Immediately Aiden hugged back and I just couldn't contain my excitement. "Awww you guys are so cute. I'm so happy for you both, go..go you get the night off Josh go be with your mate" I said with a sappy smile on my face. My mates Immediately agreed after seeing my reaction, they were just happy that I was happy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok i just love aiden and josh from the originals and wanted to put them in as themselfs, well with obvious twilight adjustments but you get the idea. Sorry for all the filler chapters. The next one should have some drama in it. Happy reading<br/>Disclaimer: i own nothing but my own original character</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. 18. Unforeseen consequences</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Major trigger warning in this one guys. I don't want to spoil it so I'll do another one of these right before but be on the lookout. </p><p> </p><p>   It had been about a week since the newborns came and I was feeling like crap. My stomach hurt like a bitch and I was nauseous all the time. My mates were worried sick and I was honestly starting to agree. I was sitting on the bathroom floor puking my guts out when suddenly there was a crash in my bedroom. I was just about to get up and see what happened when the bathroom door shattered and knocked me back. </p><p>           I was a bit groggy and before I could even understand what was happening I was held up by my throat by none other than dickward. "YOU...YOU ARE THE REASON MY FAMILY IS DEAD. I WILL KILL YOU FOR THIS, LET YOUR MATES FEEL WHAT I FEEL" he screamed at me before throwing me against a wall in my bedroom.</p><p>           When I impacted with the wall I felt sharp pain in my abdomen and my lower spine, I was also vaguely aware of my wrist throbbing in pain. Before I could even get another word out he was on me again holding me against the wall with his hand around my throat cutting off my airways. (Oh god I'm gonna die...again..no no no no NO. I have my mates be strong they will come.) My vision was going black the longer I went without air. I kept trying to grab at his hands around my throat but it would do me no good without vampire strength. </p><p>             (No my mates. They will be alone again. They will be hurt by this. HE WANTS TO HURT MY MATES.)</p><p>With that thought I suddenly had no fear, only an indescribable rage. I suddenly looked into his eyes and he flew away from me landing on the ground in the middle of the room. "You and your family did this to THEMSELVES. DO NOT BLAME ME FOR YOUR IDIOTIC ACTIONS AND THE ACTIONS OF YOUR FAMILY" I screamed at him. I was so pissed it couldn't even be described as pissed I just knew he was going to die, painfully. He sputtered at me seemingly shocked at the fact I could fight back. </p><p>           "You are an animal, a mindless imbecile who cannot control his actions. For this you will be destroyed if you are lucky, but i don't think you are that lucky" I said calmly with a dark look in my eyes before forcing him on his knees with my powers.<br/>Xx</p><p>Just as I forced him to the ground my Mates burst into the room looking the most murderous I have ever seen them. They immediately calm once they see me before becoming enraged again at my physical state. They pounced on Edward with barely contained fury "keep his head he doesn't deserve a quick death" I said knowing they would hear me and listen.</p><p>(Ok trigger warning time, she is about to have a miscarriage as im sure u guys have figured out with deductive reasoning. I know this can be a very sensitive subject for alot of people, myself included so it's not very detailed but i wanted to give a warning anyways)</p><p>Suddenly I had a stabbing pain in my stomach and dropped to the ground groaning, when I looked at my dress I saw it covered in blood between my legs. (Oh god no, was...was I pregnant? Holy shit..... I completely forgot about that and ..and now my baby's gone...no..no.) I immediately started sobbing and Aro was by my side in an instant holding me. I curled into him screaming and sobbing "what hurts my love? BROTHERS WE MUST GET HER TO A DOCTOR" he screams at my other mates. I don't think I can stop sobbing so I grab his hand, his eyes glaze over and then he gives me one of the most remorseful looks I had ever seen. "Oh my love, I am so sorry. It will be ok, I promise" he whispers into my ear trying to make me feel better, but I wasn't going to feel better any time soon. I had lost a child no matter how early it still felt like someone stabbed a red hot iron into my heart. "What is it brother is she alright?" Marcus asked frantically, Caius still being to murderous to do anything but growl. "She was pregnant brothers, the Cullen boy killed are child" Aro answered quietly with a growl at the end. I just curled into Aro more as Marcus and Caius let out animalistic growls towards Edward.</p><p>         After my mates got me to the doctors wing in the castle I was being checked over by a beautiful doctor with my mates standing protectively on one side of the bed. "Well I'm very sorry to inform you that you suffered a miscarriage from the impact to your abdomen. You also have bruising on your lower back and a sprained wrist. I am giving you some pain meds for the next few days and I'm going to need you to come back in a few days for me to see how your injuries are progressing. May I talk to one of you outside, masters?" She asked my Mates while pointing to the door. "I'll be just in the hall mi amore" Marcus insured me before following the doctor to the hallway.</p><p>             When Marcus and his brothers heard their mate scream they were furious, they ran to her at a speed not even they knew they could reach. When they got to her room and found their mate injured the need to destroy everything was so overwhelming they immediately jumped onto Edward and started tearing Edward apart into dust size pieces. When he heard his mate fall it started to bring him back to sanity but when he heard Aro speaking to her his concern outweighed his rage. When Aro said she had lost their child he was shocked, he didn't know she could get pregnant in the first place. That shock quickly transformed into a primal fury that would have had him tear the building down if he wasn't also concerned for his mate. He was barely holding onto his calm the entire time she was being examined by the Doctor but he knew his brothers were worse so he volunteered to be the one to speak with her.</p><p>              When he stepped out into the hallway he nodded at the doctor to speak not trusting his ability not to start screaming. "Master you must be very gentle with your mate, a miscarriage will effect her mentally as well as hormonally. She will be extremely delicate and most likely will either cling to you or push you away. To lose a child is an emotional trauma, she will most likely need some form of therapy and if not will still need to be handled very gently. This doesn't mean she is made of glass just that you must be very kind and gentle with her for at least the next few days. Please do not take this the wrong way master, I know you would never do anything to harm your mate I only believe you should be informed" the doctor said trying not to be on the wrong side of the king's anger. Marcus simply nodded at her and went back to his mate.</p><p>             Once the doctor and Marcus left the room I grabbed Caius's hand and motioned for him to lay with me. He did happily and curled around me protectively while Aro still held my hand. I squeezed impossible closer to him and closed my eyes trying to get some rest. I felt safer with him and Aro around me, them being the only thing keeping me together right now. "It will be ok carrisma, we will never let anyone hurt you again" Caius reassured me with a kiss to the forehead. I just wrapped my arms around my stomach and cuddled closer to him, knowing that wasn't true it wouldn't be ok, I was never going to be able to meet that little baby, my little baby. I was about to start crying again when the door opened suddenly with a loud noise. I immediately flinched and whimpered bringing myself closer to Caius "I'm sorry mi amore, it was just me you are safe" Marcus said after rushing over to me and wrapping himself around my other side. I just nodded at him and finally started drifting off from the pain meds.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok this one was hard but i had it in mind for a while. I know i just jumped into it but at this point what do u expect? Lol. To anyone who it drove crazy this is why i kind of made her just ignore the renesme thing for a bit, trust me I'm one of those readers that will find all the loopholes since im so detail oriented so i get it. It kinda drove me crazy to lol and i was writing it. Happy reading<br/>Disclaimer: i own nothing but my own original character</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. 19. Explanations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been 2 days since the incident and I was currently in bed with Aro and my boys. I haven't been without one of my mates since the attack, not that I minded one bit, their comforting presence was the only reason I was getting through this. I was absent-mindedly peting Rosco behind the ears while me and Aro were watching a movie. </p><p>       "I never asked but how did he get to me in the first place wasn't I guarded?" I asked curiously. Aro let out a small growl before answering "he read your guards minds and attacked you during the shift change. You were only vulnerable for a minute but it was anof. That mistake will never be made again, your guard feels terrible for failing at their duties" he said. "It's not their fault, the only person who is at fault is dickward. Is..is he dead?" I asked timidly. Aro let out a louder growl at the question but I knew it was not directed at me so I did not feel threatened. "No he is not dead he will be headless for the rest of his days until we find someone else with a similar gift. It looks like i'm going to have to make that head shelf" he said, trying to cheer me up.</p><p>Xx<br/>       I gave him a small smile but it quickly faded. We were suddenly interrupted by a knock on the door. "That would be your family mi amore, are you going to be ok if I leave you for a bit? Your guards will be right outside" he said seemingly not wanting to leave me. "Yea I will be fine, just come back soon ok?" I asked self-consciously, worried I was being too clingy. Aro immediately picked up my thoughts since we were touching and rushed to reassure me "trust me mi amore we do not want to leave you either, you are no bother" he said, giving me a kiss to the forehead. </p><p>            After a second he got up and let Bella and Charlie in while slipping out the door himself. They were immediately by my side fussing. "Are you ok?" Bella asked followed by a "We were worried sick about you" from Charlie. "I wouldn't go as far as to say i'm ok but im getting there" I answered with a small smile. They settled down after that and sat down on my bed with me. "What happened? All we were told was that you were attacked but doing fine" Charlie asked. "Edward found out what happened to his family and waited for an opportunity, he read my guards minds and found out when the shift change was and then attacked me. He only had the upperhand for about a minute before I used my powers on him and then my mates came" I explained purposely leaving out my miscarriage as I didn't want anyone to know that doesn't have to.</p><p>             To say Charlie was pissed was an understatement he wanted to go and tear that bastard apart with his bare hands human or not. Bella just moved to hug her understanding she didn't need two angry ranting swans. "I'm so sorry. I can't believe I ever dated that asshole. Is he dead?" She asked. "No but he will be spending eternity as a head. When you guys turn I'll talk my mates into letting you go a few rounds with him, how does that sound Charlie?" I said with a teasing smile at the end. Charlie instantly calmed down and started smiling at the idea "that sounds perfect" he said.</p><p>             I spent about an hour chatting with my family and now I was wrapped in a cocoon of cuddles from my mates. It was one of the rare occasions that all three were present and I was feeling better then I had in days. (I don't know if I'm ok. The loss has become more bearable but I still feel like something is missing from my life. Maybe..maybe I can still have kids?) I never put a lot of thought into having kids before, I always assumed I would have them one day but that was before I came to this world. Suddenly I remembered one of my favorite fan fictions from my old life and had an idea.</p><p>            After thinking it over for a day I decided to talk to my mates about my idea. I walked to there office with my guards trailing me. My guards looked so stoic that I tried to lighten the mood "you guys know it's ok to smile right? I won't bite" I said with a friendly smile. "We know my queen we are sorry we failed you" Josh said while looking at the ground in shame Samantha mirroring the same look. I instantly knew what this was about "hey that wasn't your fault, the only person who's at fault is Edward. Do not blame yourselfs for a miscalculation none of us saw, and please pass this onto the rest of my guard, I do not blame you and you are not in any way at fault" i said strongly, trying to get my point across. They nodded at me and sent me small smiles before we reached Aro's office.</p><p>            I walked straight in and sat down in Aro's chair waiting for my mates to get here knowing they were due to a meeting in about 5 minutes. (It's ok you can do this. You make sence and it won't put you in danger. They have no reason to not give you this, you just need to get through the initial panic and then they will understand.) I thought, trying to pep myself up for this talk.</p><p>              When my mates walked in a few minutes later the look on their faces could only be described as a deer caught in headlights. I smiled at their faces and said "hey can we talk for a bit?" I was trying to be serious but their faces were just adorable. "Of course carissma, what do you need to speak about?" Marcus asked being the first to come out of his shock. My other two mates soon followed and took their seats across from me on the other side of Aro's desk.</p><p>             "Ok what i'm about to say is going to most likely make you guys freak out but I want you to wait till the end to pass judgment, please" I said giving them a serious look. They nodded at me so I continued "I want to have kids, I didn't know I needed this but I do. I want to have your children, now before you freak out I think I have a way to do this that puts me in no risk whatsoever, well besides the risk of normal pregnancy" I said in a rush knowing they were going to freak out if I didn't ensure them that I wasn't going to be at risk. When I looked up at them they didn't seem too bad but still confused and definitely bordering on alarmed. "Ok so IVF works by taking pure sperm and implanting it in my egg. You guys obviously have sperm as i already got pregnant but i'm pretty sure your seminal fluid is replaced by venom which gives hybrids there well, hybridness. I'm not 100% sure but I think if we did IVF we could have fully human children, it's definitely something to look into, please for me?" I asked, getting teary-eyed at the end thinking they would deny me this. "I do vaguely remember that theory from your memories and we will most definitely look into it cara mia, if it is safe I see no problem in having children" Aro said trying to reassure me. My other two mates seem to be catching up but Aro definitely got over his shock quicker due to seeing what I was talking about in my memories and he rushed to reassure me before I became upset. I offered him a smile as Marcus said "we will have are doctor start looking into the possibility immediately mi amore. This is a marvelous development, it can not only do wonders for you but so many other vampire couples, we will begin researching immediately" Marcus was definitely getting excited about the prospect and I couldn't be happier. I looked over at Caius who looked unsure so I got up and walked over to sit in his lap. "What's the matter baby, do you not want this?" I asked, running my fingers thru his hair. "No carissma I want you to be happy I just do not know if I will make a good father" he said looking more vulnerable then I had ever seen him. I immediately gave him a kiss and then hugged him "baby you will make an amazing father, remeber you have me to to tell you when your being stupid" I said with a smirk at the end trying to lighten the mood. He smiled at my joke and nodded seemingly reassured, though I knew this wouldn't be the first time we talked about this. I was just so happy at the idea of having a family with them I squealed and jumped around then ran and gave them each a searing kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I can take no credit for the idea. I read it in "my three kings" she explaines it in much better detail but im not gonna do that lol. Hope you guys dont think im being to cliche i didn't want her to have a hybrid and the author of my three kings had already come up with this great loophole so i decided to run with it too. Happy reading<br/>Disclaimer: i own nothing but my own original character<br/>Ok im putting this in here later after editing but i just got my first comment and it made my day so i rushed to get this chapter done. So here you go, hope u like it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. not a chapter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>i have this book completed on Wattpad if you would like to check it out. I will not be posting anymore on here as i am now focused on new works but feel free to go finish it on there.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>